Disguised Affections
by AlchemistArekku
Summary: Eri has written an Opera, Kagome is in it but as a chorus girl. Kikyo is the prima donna. Kagome has a tutor who secretly loves her. But there is a darkness inside him. Could she learn to love the man she fears? Full summary inside. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: When we first met

**Disguised affections**

**By: InuYashas-worst-nightmare**

**Summary: Eri has written an Opera, Kagome is in it but as a chorus girl. Kikyo is the prima donna (lots of bashing LOL) Kagome has a tutor who secretly loves her and everything is changing she was afraid, but could this become more? This is just like The Phantom of the Opera, some mini changes were made and there might be a little twist in store! BWAHAHAHA! Heh I feel better.**

**Disclaimer: Make it clear I don't own InuYasha. And no he is not in my closet tied up in a chair with a bunch of spell scrolls covering him, heh heh pay no attention to my pen name now! shifty eyed runs out of the room and off a cliff on to a helicopter Dr. Evil style you'll never get me alive Mwahahahaha**

**Chapter 1: When they first met.**

"Eri would you come here for a second" Eri looked up to Mr. Yumiro who had slightly greying hair that covered his head sideburn to sideburn and not the top, the side burns with to much gel, and a warm green shade eyed stare. (I made him up you'll catch on.)

Eri smiled, wiping some sweat from her brows, afterwards she stopped her sweeping that just wasn't getting done all to well, for one reason, the honey she continuously kept scrubbing would not wash off, one really bad thing was this was the stage, one night when some ballet dancers were about to do act five their slippers wouldn't even as hover over the sticky substance.

The part that angered them was the mysterious boy, who would keep doing such annoying and terrible things... But Eri would not complain this was good money after all, also she absolutely wanted to create an opera and host it, once before she had made a play for school but that wasn't the big big big stuff... So she usually after work buzzed Mr. Yumiro's ear off, begging to have her Opera on stage.

Anyway back to the present. Eri called along the hardened honey spilled stage.

"Yes Mr.Yumiro?" He waved two envelopes,

"good news come here!"

Eri nodded and placed her broom on the back wall, and jogging girly-style down the stairs and in front of him.

He handed her the first envelope, "your pay and-" he handed the last letter, "I saved the best for last."

She gave him a quizzical look, taking the envelope and ripping the flap upwards, the same with the letter, she opened it and read out loud.

"Dear Miss Eri Omoishi This is committee of the Tokyo Theatre House. Our manager has informed us you wish to present one of your own presentations. We found it in ourselves to accept this wish of yours, your presentation will need the following:"

Eri looked up, "really?" she asked a smile forming.

"It says what it says doesn't it"

"Oh my god! Thank you sir thank you so much!" She exclaimed hugging him out of pure excitement, unknowing of the presence which listened above on the rafters.

He wore the most unusual clothing in that day and age, he wore an out dated kimono, a black cap, and a white mask, that hid all of his features, except the eyes, which were amber. He watched the hyper girl below hug the shit out of the old man, he snorted arrogantly.

"Good another pathetic Opera to destroy...talk about annoying" he was already bored by the scene and raced to the cellar where he lived, starting to smirk at a thought to destroy the presentation.

* * *

A phone sounded in the Higurashi household a girl with raven hair answered the call.

"Hello?" She asked, continuing to fry the eggs sitting in the centre of her pan, she shortly regretted having the phone so close to her ear.

"HEY KAGOME! IT'S ERI!"

"I figured that out, whats up?" She stopped working on her eggs, pulling the phone a little away.

"YOU KNOW HOW I'M WORKING IN THE THEATRE HOUSE"

"hai"

"WELL THEY ARE ALLOWING ME TO DIRECT A PLAY THERE!"

"Wow that's awesome Eri" Kagome started to walk in her living room, just alittle away from the kitchen.

"I KNOW, I WAS WONDERING IF YOU WANTED TO BE IN IT! ALSO I'LL NEED HELP CASTING!" Kagome thought for a second 'sounds fun... I think I can sing Opera.. but anyway'

"I'd love to"

"GREAT COME OVER RIGHT AWAY I LIVE IN THE APARTMENT HOUSES NOW, IN 6B"

"ok see you Eri" Kagome clicked the travel phone off, and placed it on a table beside her, suddenly smelling something burning.

"AH! MY EGGS!" She ran back to care for them. It had been three years since her mother and grandfather passed away, it was a winter night, everything stood covered in snow, it had been the most snow seen yet in Japan.

They were all coming home from dinner, a woman in a car, who's brakes gave out, drove in front of them. "Kagome, Sota, duck down" Mrs. Higurashi jerked the steering wheel around, they just skimmed each other, but the road just was to icy. They began to swirl, until the car flipped over. The airbags came to slow, and the windshield diced her and Kagome's grandfather up pretty bad.

The crimson, just came everywhere, as for Kagome and Sota, Sota was protected by Kagome, she held him under her, the impact of the glass cutting some of her back, then finally her head hit the car seat extremely hard, she wasn't unconscious for very long though. She woke when she was pulled onto a stretcher, she saw her mothers crimson garrotted face, that would haunt her dreams forever.

She would once in a while awake in a sweating state, when ever she dreamt of it. The tragedy of this was very hard on the both of her and Sota, but the grieving was healed by the friends they had. One of the friends had a bad habit of calling her his woman though... but he moved. Since after the tragedy Kagome had to watch over Sota, they both still lived in the Higurashi shrine.

Anyway Kagome, decided she'd eat later grabbing her coat, and walking out into the sun. Sota was studying with a friend, it was his last year of high school. He wouldn't be back for a little while. She hopped a subway and was at Eri's before you could say wow. She entered an elevator, and pressed a floor button, waiting for the others to get on, they began riding up.

* * *

"Hey Kagome!" Eri and Kagome hugged once Eri's door opened.

"I'm so glad you agreed, I have my coat and the music sheets now lets get to the theatre house quickly, we only have an hour, I have to get to my other job at 10:00" she walked out just about to lock the door when-

"I wait I have to get the keys for the T house hold on" Kagome nodded, hearing Eri's shuffled footsteps then a "a-ha!"

And there was Eri once again locking the door, and they were at last headed to the Theatre house. After 20 minutes they arrived to the very large destination, Eri unlocked the doors, holding it open for Kagome to pass in.

She thanked her with a cheery smile and the two entered the auditorium, in there was all the seats, a piano and or course the stage with a microphone on a stand, and the rafters above full of shadows, where you-probably-know-who was watching. Eri walked over to plug the mic in and laid a music sheet on the piano's note holder, then gave Kagome her own lyric and note page, thank god she knew how to read it.

"Ok Kagome, I'm gonna play it over a couple of times so you know the beat of the song.. Then I'll have you sing it" Kagome smiled and replied

"yes" she headed onto the stage, and walked to the mic. For some strange reason the seats made her terribly nervous they gave a overwhelming affect, but she tried her best and ignored the feeling telling herself,

'its only me and Eri here, it's only me and Eri here' over and over, she looked over the notes and lyrics.

'These are so high! I hope I can hit them, being the lead would be great!' She smiled once more.

The boy in the rafters, watched the girl smile, and felt the world become so right, why did he feel like that, its just a girl like all the others he thought, but she seemed...different. He decided to stay and listen to her song, as he cursed he's mother's heritage for feeling this way.

"Ready Kagome?"

"yup, go ahead" Eri began hitting down a bunch of keys, Kagome beginnging to sing.

"Think of me,

think of me fondly when we said goodbye,

remember me once in a while please promise me you'll tr-"

Kagome choked and started to cough, she grumbled in frustration, that sounded horrible even the boy in the rafters was holding his ears, he could sense her anger towards herself.

'Keh that sucked! But she was really good till the high part...she doesn't seem in practice of any sort, but I don't care! Hmp waist of my time, stupid girl trying out for a opera when she doesn't even know it...I say good luck.'

He started walking away but just couldn't, he was drawn to this girl 'why her!' he growled while reassuming his sitting position.

'you should meet her' a voice in his head said,

'now I'm talking to myself wonderful'

'do it!'

'NO!'

'DO IT!'

'HOW!'

'teach her the advances in opera you know them, besides you know you like her'

'WHAT I DO NOT!'

'DO IT!' The war in his head kept fighting with him...Note to reader never live alone in a building forever or you might go nuts. Kagome begged another try and received it but, Eri just knew she wasn't going to be able to hit the note without practice and Eri couldn't sing nor did they have a lessons teacher in Tokyo anymore. Eri was going to be forced to place her as a chorus girl...But at least she was in it she thought. The music sounded again Kagome starting and ending the same way.

'FINE I'LL DO IT JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!'

'heh heh heh I'm evil'

the voice went away, and the boy tried to form a plan to have the girl alone to ask to teach her.

'I have to draw her away from the bitch at the piano somehow' and almost instantly he spotted the raven maidens coat near the door on a seat.

'oh I'm good I'll just steal it' he smirked getting a plan to retrieve it.

Kagome apologized, "the role you base me as, I'll be ok with this, I just can't do this.."

Eri smiled half-heartedly. "You did pretty well Kagome, don't worry you will be in it"

"thank yo-"Kagome replied a little distracted by a flash of red rolling to the ground and under the seats.

'What was that...Was it a demon? I thought only Eri and I were here unless it was- nah that's a myth..it's just my imagination.' Eri's watch started to chime just then.

"AH I HAVE TO GO! COME ON KAGOME"

The two were collected the notes and unplugged the mic running out and locking the door they were half way down the stairs.

"My coat, I have to get it!"

"fine ok heres the keys lock up when your done bye!" Eri kept running flinging the keys to Kagome on the way. Kagome re-entered the auditorium, and paused.

"Where is it, I left it right there" The strange boy opened a pocket on the coat, bringing out a small papered package that said 'Tampex' on the side another was in the pocket as well.

"What the hell is this?" He inquired scratching his head, when he heard the girl looking around down on stage.

"This is so crazy, how could it disappear" 'maybe it was the- oh shut up Kagome your thinking crazy' she never heard the boy jump down from the rafters behind her.

"How could I miss place it?"

"you didn't idiot I have it" Kagome gasped and spun around, her eyes going big.

"W-who are you?" she stuttered, looking him up to the mask that hid his face. He 'keh-ed'

"like you wouldn't know, I am the huge reason most presentation's go wrong" he pointed to the lovely work he had done to the stage (now you know who poured the honey).

She looked down then up, a little more scared, "the o-opera g-ghost?" her curiosity was dominating though. His shoulders fell.

"That's what they call me now! Oh great name, what stupid bloody bastard made that one up!"

"me"

"...oh, well it is a stupid name!"

"then I'll call you by your real name, so what is it?"

"Like I'd tell you wench" he stubbornly turned from her, 'wench!'

"Wench? I'm nobody's wench jerk, give me my coat now, I'm going home!" Kagome shouted trying to yank the man's hands from it.

"Keh I'm a jerk, you're the one trying out for an Opera and you can't even sing it!" She stopped her yanking.

"You heard me?"

"Fuck ya! Probably all of Tokyo heard it" Kagome looked down sighing. 'Who am I kidding, he's right I absolutely sucked up there, I never do anything right' she felt hurt and two tears leaked down her face. He smelt the tears, moving his face down to look at hers.

"Damn it, you are crying, just stop it, I can't stand girls crying!" "I just can't all right! Nothing seems to go right for me and I hate it! I love being leads in plays of any sort, and for my luck the music teacher moved to Kyoto! And my mother-"she flinched when she felt him place a hand on her back moving it in a very soothing way, her face was in shock, a tiny blush forming.

"What are you-"

"I thought that would shut you up." After he regretted saying that, she swatted him away.

"You insensitive, arrogant, selfish jerk don't touch me!" She glared at him, "you better leave Eri's play alone you got that!" He was quiet 'DO IT!'

"the teacher moved?"

"Why do you care?"

He looked down, "I can teach you.. I seen so many Opera's and destroyed so many I know all about it" (Don't kill me but in the phantom of the opera he teaches her how to sing, I know it seems OOC but it will be good...I hope anyway.)

She was surprised and shocked, surprised for the offer, and shocked that he could even sing! "You will?...why?"

"I ain't got anything better to do it's boring here after awhile, now you wanna be good or not!"

She hugged him, "arigato so much!" she then started to form a blush, and pulled away, she couldn't see that he was blushing too. 'She smells so good' he cleared his throat.

"Sorry" Kagome said nervously, but recovered quickly. "When should I come for the lessons?"

He snorted, "I never leave duh! Come when ever...but I'll tell you where to meet me...look up."

She followed the order and saw "the rafter's?"

He nodded, "I like my whereabouts unknown, you got that"

she nodded, "um I'm a little afraid of heights though"

"once you get up there its not so so high, not to me anyway" she sighed, looking to see a ladder at the other end leading up to it.

"Well Eri's play is in the summer, I'll come everyday at 4:00 to 7:00...unless I have a family emergency ok"

"whatever the door will be unlocked when you come." She grinned a thanking smile,

"my coat please" he thrust it to her, turning to leave. 'There I did it!' 'good boy'

"By the way" he glanced back,

"what now!"

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, its ok you don't want to tell me yours" it was her turn to turn away to leave.

"My name is InuYasha" she looked back and he was gone.

* * *

So what do you think? My inspiration is kinda lame, but I liked the Phantom of the opera's story and I love basing characters for everything we do at school or on movies and in books, with my friend Nalani (Shippo obsessed fan, don't get me started) and I wanted to write a fan fiction really bad, cuz I hadn't 4 a while now.. anyway tell me what you thought I love reading what you thought, chapter 2 is coming soon 


	2. Chapter 2: Casting a part, and Kagome's ...

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha jeez I was already sued for kidnapping him now leave me alone!**

**Chapter 2: Casting a part, and Kagome's first lesson**

"Sis, whats for lunch?" Sota called from the living room, he was intently memorizing his textbook's information for his next Quiz for Wednesday.

Kagome stumbled into the room trying to get a sock on her left foot.

"Your old enough to make something, I have to go to work." She said hopping up and down, finally pulling on her sock.

"But I'm studying"

Kagome grumbled, "take a break, I really need to go...I won't be back till 7:00 ok" Sota nodded, he knew better not to fight with her because...well he wouldn't win in a long shot.

"Well have a good day then sis"

Kagome hugged him. "See you Sota...oh call me on my cell if anything bad happens ok?"

"Sure, sure, can I have Gin, come over?" Kagome smiled and nodded, they exchanged goodbyes and Kagome left to go to Wacdonald's where she currently worked.

* * *

After taking random orders and frying over a gill all day, she was done. She changed clothes in the washroom, for she didn't want to smell like grease for the lessons.

"There, now I'll just put my uniform in my purse, so I won't have to carry it so far." She said to herself, spraying strawberry blitz in her hair, afterwards she swung her purse over her shoulder and headed to the Theatre house.

She walked out of the restaurant and into the world, which was full of clouds and rain, swirling mist everywhere, the road damp and shinning with the help of the street lamps, Kagome walked onto the sidewalk.

She passed each streetlight one by one, car passing once in a while.

She pulled her coat over her head; she never thought it would be raining, that was why she didn't have her umbrella. She was down on the main street when she saw it.

The place the accident occurred, with her mother, clips of that moment started to play, Kagome tried forcing it away, she needed to leave before she went crazy, running away alongside the road the sound of the water splashing and settle as she ran on top of it, then finally there it was the place she needed to go.

She opened the door finding the boy true to his word about the door being unlocked. She huffed, then seeing the ladder she gulped, heading in front of it.

'You can do this' she stiffly lifted a leg and an arm onto one of the bars, yanking along the opposite side up with her, pausing she rose to one more pole. She did this over and over, until she was halfway up.

Then stupidly she glanced down, and her knees began to quiver. She raised her head back up, her eyes suddenly clasping shut.

"You can do this" she whispered to herself, raising a shaky hand to grasp another bar, the process was slow but she finally made it to the second last bar, her body shaking all over reaching again for another one, her foot slipped, and the ladder unbalanced pulling backwards and standing straight up. It wobbled in mid-air from her fearful quivering.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Oh my god, oh my god" the ladder started falling back, "INUYASHA!" She was beginning to fall off herself.

She screamed, when two arms came around her arm and waist. She hung there for a second and felt the feeling of rising, then the feeling of metal beneath her.

"Stupid girl! What were you doing!" Kagome looked up to see InuYasha staring at her through his mask, with solid worry.

"Coming for my lessons, why else...And you-you saved me"

"So!" he asked turning away, his face holding a blush.

Kagome got up, "well thank you... I could have died." She said this slowly, realising just a minute ago she could have been seriously injured...This rude boy wasn't so heartless as he so much appeared, I mean he saved her after all!

He snorted, "Whatever… just follow me, I don't feel like saving you again!"

'Then again maybe he is' she thought following him to a mirror that swung sideways with part of the wall, revealing a staircase leading down. The door swung shut, their only light was torches along the rocky passage, it swirled like a snake till there was an oak door.

They stopped in front of it InuYasha shouting.

"Open you shitty piece of junk!"

"InuYasha!"

"What it's the password" the door opened and they paced inside.

At the lesson InuYasha tested her voice to find out if she was a soprano, she had succeeded and past as one.

Then they bickered.

He taught her how to transfer different notes and stretch her vocal chords; of course it would take a lot more practicing but they were getting somewhere.

Then they bickered.

He made her practice for an hour...Then...they bickered.

The lesson ended at precisely 7:00 o'clock. "See you tomorrow InuYasha, good night!"

InuYasha watched her leave, she was like him and in some ways and also not, InuYasha was actually upset to see her leave.

He blinked, 'I'm not upset I'm glad that smelly girl is gone!' but he knew this was a lie, but would never accept it.

'You wanna kiss her, you wanna hug her' the voice in his head returned. 'Oh no not you again!'

Kagome entered her room, sighing tiredly she fell flat on her back on top of her bed, she turned to set her alarm, remembering something her mother had once said in a story.

/ Mrs.Higurashi sat in a chair with a four year old Kagome upon her lap, holding a storybook open before her tiny daughter.

"The angel of music and the radiant girl lived happily ever after, never bothered by his darkness again, the end"

Kagome smiled wide, "that was great mommy, read it again"

Mrs. Higurashi laughed, ruffling her daughters hair.

"Its time you went to bed Kagome, or the angel of music, will come and cast a spell on the one who's not in bed yet" she tickled her, Kagome giggled for her mom to stop.

"Then he'll get you mommy" her mother smiled.

"Clever girl, but your mother can't even sing, he wouldn't want to bother me"

"Oh well, I'm not scared of him" Mrs.Higurashi chuckled, picking Kagome up and walking her to her room, flicking the light on, and placing Kagome inside the pink soft bed covers.

She kissed her cheek, goodnight. Kagome responded in a yawn.

"Good night Kagome"

"Night mommy" her mother got up to leave. "Mommy will he really come?"

She turned back, "Maybe someday, if you want him to"

Kagome knew her mother wasn't being serious she was only four then, and when they are that young you'll say anything to get them to sleep...But because then she was young she had believed her. /

"The angel of music" Kagome laughed picturing InuYasha as the man in the story. "Oh ya he's a wonderful little angel" she yawned, "beautiful little angel" she whispered her eyes closing and sleep claiming her tired body, plunging her into dreamland.

Her dreams that night were filled of InuYasha, re-hearing his singing from the lessons, as she stood there in darkness silver mist swirling around her as she stood square within the middle of the shadowy area.

She turned around to find InuYasha was standing not to far away, his face in the shadows with no apparent mask on.

She walked to him, trying to see his features; but the darkness was to thick to see. Strangely her dream jerked to something she never would have expected. Closing the space between him, she rose onto his toes and locking his lips with her own, in chaste but very pleasant kiss.

She smiled in her sleep...well who wouldn't have a crush on his cocky personality.

The two both jerked away at the high piercing call of her alarm clock. Groaning Kagome smacked the annoying object off.

"That was defiantly unusual" she yawned getting out of her bed.

Kagome went back to cooking breakfast, afterwards when she was finished making bacon and eggs, her and Sota sat down across from each other at the table. Kagome just couldn't stop thinking about her dream.

'What was that all about? I couldn't possibly like him I mean-' she sighed into her coffee, taking a short draft.

Sota watched his sister's face etch into her usual expression of deep thinking. "Sis what's on your mind you seem sort of- quiet than usual?" she smiled to his concern, but there was no way she would be able to tell him about her lessons and, InuYasha.

"Oh I don't have anything on my mind rather than just bills" she lied, taking around draft hoping that Sota would believe her.

"Oh...So are you staying out till 7:00 again?"

Kagome placed down her coffee. "Yeah...yeah I will be"

Sota gave her an I-know-what's-going-on look. "I knew it!"

Kagome choked on her toast, coughing it into her napkin. "Know what?" Her voice sounded hoarse.

"Soooo who's the boy, is he strong and handsome like me" Sota inquired feeling rather full of himself.

Kagome laughed, "No, no, no, there is no boy, jeez I can't believe you asked me that."

Sota smirked, "Sure, sure...but I see it all over your face" he got up and placed his empty dishes at the sink, leaving her to go watch television. 'He can see it all over my face? What can he see?'

* * *

"Your still not loud enough!" InuYasha retorted in his frustration, sitting down on a low cushion the colour black.

"Well I'm trying okay," She sat down next to him, fixing her skirt to fit over her knees; she was a little cold.

"Whatever" he answered.

Kagome gazed around the room, "InuYasha?"

"What" He turned his face, not knowing how close Kagome was sitting next to him, their faces meeting at only a breath apart, Kagome cleared her throat, InuYasha looked away.

"What do you um eat?" InuYasha cocked an eyebrow.

"I steal the flyman's food, uh I think his name was Homo or sumthin"

Kagome giggled, "Ever had ramen?" she inquired, he shot his head sideways to her.

"I love that stuff! I haven't had it for a while though"

"Really?...Then come with me" InuYasha slanted his eyebrows in a quizzical look, watching her get to her feet.

"Come where?"

"Well to my house obviously, come on"

"Kagome I don't think I can..." Kagome pulled him up, "Try I know you are a demon by your hair, so you must be fast no one will ever see you"

InuYasha stared at her, his family like hers had perished out there, and being what he was, he just locked it all away, living below the theatre for 12 years, but then again he had grown more and more independent and bold since then.

"Get on my back"

"Huh?"

"We'll get there quicker" she nodded and sliding a leg around each side and circling her arms around his neck, after a moment he sprinted out of his little "lair" and over all the buildings, Kagome's eye wide in fear.

'I won't look down, I won't look down…Oh my god I just looked down I just looked down.'

"Well tell me the directions!"

"Oh sorry, head north west"

"Okay"

"That's hot chocolate, you honestly never had that before?" Kagome asked, watching him scarf every particle of food present into his mouth greedily and gulping it down.

"No" he mustered through a stuffed mouth, before slurping up more noodles, he really knew how to pack it away.

"Say, when you're done how about a movie?" InuYasha swallowed and questioned.

"Movie?"

"You've gotta be kidding me...Well um it's a bunch of images that tell a story um there are characters, words and songs.."

"Like a play?"

"Uh sort of! But it's not live... Also the effects are slightly better" InuYasha nodded. "Okay"

Finishing up they settled on watching 'Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King.'

The two were sitting pretty close to one another on a squishy grey couch.

Kagome yawned, it was getting late and the movie was so agonizingly long, and where was Sota? Ah! Probably just over at Gin's house for the night.

She tried to focus her attention to the movie, her eyes beginning to droop with very line spoken, until finally her vision faded into darkness and sleep bringing her head down upon InuYasha's shoulder, he flinched, what in the seven hells?

He looked down to his shoulder to find Kagome far away in dreamland his cheeks tingeing a blush. He moved an arm around her steady frame.

"Goodnight Kagome"

When the next morning finally broke, Kagome had awoken at the first sight of sunlight, she scanned her around the room, Inu Yasha was gone. She gently got to her feet, remembering her dream she had dreamed the night before.

The week went by mostly the same, lessons, sleep, work etc.

And now it was at last Eri's big character casting day, so Kagome was obviously on her way. She was just outside the building when Ayumi her other friend grabbed her arm.

"Come Kagome we've been waiting for you" she pulled her inside.

"I'm late?"

"No, but we have been calling you, and calling you, because everyone came early they miss heard Eri's time, bunch of baka's really"

"Yeah, I agree" they entered the room with the stage and sure enough there was Eri turned back to her, Yuka and two other people she had never seen before, one was male with chestnut brown hair, some ring earrings and very thin eyebrows.

The other was female; she had pretty dark hair, magenta firm piercing eyes, with some blue eye shadow on her eyelids, a skinny figure, with a skinny bridge petite nose that from a short distance looked like nothing was there at all.

Her lips had crimson red lipstick, that made her lips look poofier then they were.

Once the three saw Kagome coming, they smiled warmly.

"Hey Eri, who um are these two?" Eri turned around like she just found out she was there.

"Oh hi!" Eri smiled.

"Um who are they?" she pointed to the two.

Eri bit her lip, "You just asked me that didn't you?"

Kagome nodded.

"I feel so stupid today, if my head wasn't attached I'd forget it in a sewer... anyway." She pointed to the man on her left.

"This is now the new manager of this theatre house, this is because Mr.Yumiro is turning in to retire," she grinned proudly and very high of herself, that she remembered that much.

"His name?"

"Oh yeah his name" And exactly then, everyone around her had an anime fall.

"He is Miroku-sama"

Kagome bowed before him, "Hello"

"No need to bow," Kagome rose back up to shift her head to the side. Miroku smiled and continued.

"We are all friends here, in my land we hug" Kagome had a dry face etch her façade, she never noticed her friends gestures 'not to go near him' as she was pulled in a hug… That was until- "Ack! GET AWAY!" She pushed him away from her. Her butt feeling intruded.

Miroku sighed, "Well at least I didn't get smacked this ti-"

**SMACK**.

His face had a handprint along his cheek. "There is no good side"

Eri shuffled a nervous laugh, turning to the other person who was yet to be named.

"Um anyway this is going to be the Opera's choreographer and costume designer"...yet another one of her proud smiles.

"A- hem" they all said at the same time.

"Oh right, her name is Anju-sama" the lady smiled.

"Don't worry I'm not a lezzy its nice to meet you Kagome" they both bowed.

"Also I'll have you meet my daughter" she moved aside to reveal a girl with ballet slippers on, she was grasping a rail delicately and moving her leg straight up and down, she was getting ready for a pirouette (sp?).

"Her name is Sango, she is one of the performers for the show"

"Does she perform for anywhere else?" Miroku asked, with a perverted grin.

"You pig!" she smacked the back of his head.

"She looks really good" Kagome replied, before Sango tripped and fell on her butt.

"Omf"

"I'll help you" Miroku called as if this was one of the best moments of his life, he took off at a sprint towards her.

"No not you again" Sango cried, getting to her feet and running to the nearest dressing room.

"Don't resist the power of love" Miroku chased after.

"GET OUT OF Y DRESSING ROOM NOW!"

**SMACK!**

"Good is in the eye of the beholder...But she's learning" Mrs.Anju said ambling off to find the people who were trying out.

"Have a seat Kagome" Yuka patted a chair next to her; they were all about to begin the try-outs.

After the girls all settled without Miroku of course, Eri called for the first person.

A huge obese lady walked out to centre stage, believe me the sight was atrocious. "I am trying out as prima donna" she had a weird thick burly accent.

That was when Miroku with a proud bright red handprint on his cheek took a seat next to Kagome.

"Woof, who kidnapped Shammu" Miroku joked, the girls giggled except Eri.

"Start the music for Miss?"

"Mrs. Taxsi"

"Oh your telling me…W-wait! It's a girl? And she's married? Now why in the fuck am I not!" Miroku mumbled to Kagome, Kagome chuckled.

"I don't know"

"Well start when you like"

"I'll start now"

Eri nodded for the music to be struck and calmingly the music began, the singer was terrible just as much as her appearance. Where was Simon when you needed him?

They thanked the lord once it was over.

"Don't call us we'll call you" Miroku spoke. "Definitely strike her off the list" the whale bowed and walked away, leaving a noticeable dent from where she was standing.

Next, a boy came in centre stage, with silver hair golden eyes and pink eye shadow.

"Name please"

"I am lord Sesshomaru and I'm trying out for the leading man."

InuYasha watched in the rafters, coming up to see what the racket was. "Okay if that guy can sing soprano I'll eat my hat" the music began.

The man was actually really superior, but seeing as InuYasha was almost like Simon from American Idol, he snorted and thought the opposite.

"He sucks"

(A/N: LOL could you see Sesshomaru singing Opera extremely high that I would actually pay money to see.) The auditions rambled on and on till they were at the last girl, she seemed rather callous and detestable ...well pretty much a snob.

"I am Kikyo, trying for the leading lady" the music once again starting up again.

"Think of me,

Think of me fondly,

When we said goodbye,

Remember me once in a while,

Please promise me you'll try," she continued the song till it ended, her being the absolute best so far.

Eri bent over to huddle with the others.

"What do you think?" she asked she was astounded with the performance.

"I liked her" Yuka replied cheerfully.

Miroku grinned. "She looks healthy enough to produce a healthy child"

…………..

Ayumi with a dry expression replied a simple- "not bad"

Leaving only Kagome's opinion, which was a tiny bit jealous.

Dryly she replied, "She seems kind of a snotty" she looked at their expressions.

"But damn she's a hottie" Miroku chuckled.

Eri smiled in suppliant. "Please, she was the best"

Kagome sighed through her nose. "Yeah, I guess she was"

Eri's smile perked up. "Thanks Kagome," she re-levelled her eyes on Kikyo. "Well than Kikyo you have the part" Kikyo smirked, whispering under her breath an arrogant- "I knew it"

She bowed once after she was told some details about the practices and left the auditorium.

InuYasha wasn't that pleased to say the least. "Kagome should have been the lead, this girl wasn't that great, Kagome is better," he growled, and then smirked. "Oh this is gonna be fun"

After all was finished Eri and the rest talked about the placements of the characters, Sesshomaru received lead boy, Kikyo was leading lady and so on, and so forth...The first rehearsal in one week.

* * *

I made a few changes etc, to this chapter. Well bye! 


	3. Chapter 3: First Rehearsal

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha

Chapter 3: First Rehearsal

"Hello Kagome!" Sango beamed greeting her at Kagome's door, Kagome returned the smile.

"Hey Sango, come in I just need to get my coat"

Sango nodded, following Kagome inside and waiting on the mat. Sota was at school at the moment so the house was nice and silent. During the week Kagome and herself had become really good friends.

Kagome had been singing to herself absentmindedly to herself alone inside a dressing room after the casting. She was having a brief tour of the room seeing as she hadn't gone any farther then the stage and her tutor's lair.

Kagome never noticed Sango slip inside to investigate until she saw her staring through the mirror. She stopped abruptly and went as red as a cherry and turned to face her.

"I didn't see you there" she said quietly.

Sango warmly smiled. "Does Eri know your this good?" she simply asked.

"Well sort of, I've been receiving lessons" Kagome answered, she was still blushing but only from modesty. Inu Yasha's lessons really were paying off.

"My names Sango"

"My names Kagome"

Since then they have been calling one another and setting lunches and also just simple get together's (Of course Kagome always left a 7:00 of course)

Kagome tugged her coat along her arms and rejoined Sango at the door which stood a jar.

"I'm ready to go" Kagome smiled.

"Then lets hurry before were late for rehearsal"

Kagome nodded, they really were running short on time as it was.

* * *

"Alright I recorded everyone's songs on these cassettes so you can practice, today we'll just run by lyrics and simple FAQ's" Eri announced, holding up tons of scripts with a cassette on top of them in bags. She brought the packages down to her level and read out the names they belonged to.

"Kikyo"

Kikyo rose from her chair and gladly took the notes form Eri who was reading the next one under it.

Inu Yasha puzzled to himself up on the rafters; chewing a piece of gum he stole from the fly man, and throwing it down on a chair. 'Where's Kagome?' he thought just then the auditorium door was latched open and two females hurriedly ran inside.

"Sorry were late" Kagome apologized bowing in front of her friend, Sango following and doing the same.

"It's all right, were just handing out the scripts right now"

Kagome and Sango sighed and took their seats.

"Sesshomaru" Eri called.

"I'll show you my room? What kind of a name is that" Inu Yasha sneered lowly.

It didn't take long till everyone had a script in their palms reading their roles intently.

"Now does anyone have any questions?" Eri asked.

"Yes what is this opera called?" Kikyo motioned to the first page of her script, there was no title anywhere.

"Oh sorry, it is called Hannibal"

Kikyo went back to reading.

Sesshomaru raised a brow. "Why is there an elephant in act one?"

"People eat up special effects," Eri answered. "There will be some fire works later on"

"Who is the head ballet dancer?" asked a boy on a stool with auburn hair he was the male dancer for the performance.

"That would be Sango over here" she pointed. "Sango this is Shippo by the way"

(A/N: Shippo would be thirteen or fourteen in this)

"Anymore questions?"

Everyone shook their heads no.

"Great! On the back of your scripts I added your schedules" Eri pointed out flipping to the back of her copy of the script and showcasing it to everybody. "Please listen over your music so next rehearsal we can practice the songs together"

They all answered "yes" and also there good byes.

Kagome and Sango stood up together.

"What did you get?" Sango asked.

"I'm chorus singer," she said gloomily, but she picked out the good points, at least she was in it and at least she was on stage a lot.

"Well that's still good" Sango cheered. "You might move up someda-"

"OH HOW DISGUSTING!"

Sango and Kagome pinned their eyes on Kikyo, their eyes sank to her butt where she was motioning her arms at. From her butt to the chair was a gooey strain of pink chewing gum.

Kagome became suspicious, she looked up and sure enough there was Inu Yasha chuckling into his hand.

* * *

I'm back! I've decided to continue seeing as my best friend kept urging me to, and we just saw the opera in Detroit on last Thursday and I became extremely hooked on the story, it was fantastic! Well plz R&R 


	4. Chapter 4: Remember me?

Chapter 4: Remember me? 

"With feasting and dancing and song, tonight in celebration, we greet the victorious throng, returned to bring salvation." Kagome with the rest of the chorus sang.

They had been attending rehearsals for two months now, they were so far as it was that the whole cast was already starting choreography and acting queues.

Kagome was even near the finish of her lessons; her voice never sounded so great, but she very much doubted she'd get a big break especially with Kikyo around. She had learned that Kikyo was in the opera business for years now and she had lots of fans and publicity.

Then again lots of horrible things were happening to her all of a sudden…Kagome knew by whom too, as did many they just didn't actually know him.

"You have to stop this Inu Yasha," she had said once during a lesson. "You're going to kill her"

Inu Yasha had keh-ed and whisked it away.

"Once more to my welcoming arms my love returns in splendor!" Kikyo sang loudly holding a decapitated head in her hands and shaking it to where the audience would be sitting.

Sesshomaru stood next to her. "Once more to those sweetest of charms my heart and soul surrender!"

"The trumpeting elephants sound Hear, Romans, now and tremble!  
Hark to their step on the ground Hear the drums Hannibal comes!" Everyone joined in together the song had finally ended.

Kikyo forced on a smiled as she handed an actor behind her the head and was given a scarf from another, she held it forward in her arms the piano cracking awake and beginning a melody. Eri nodded for her to begin.

"Think of me,  
Think of me fondly When we've said" Kikyo swirled the cloth around her arms while the actors and actresses became distant. "Good bye,  
Remember me once and awhile Please promise me you'll tryAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kikyo screeched as a backdrop slipped from their flies and landed directly in front of her face, she was almost killed.  
"Kikyo! Kikyo are you alright!" Eri gasped, running over to the prima donna.

"Hojo!" Miroku shouted loudly.

"I bet it was the phantom" Shippo joked.

"Yeah the phantom of the opera" agreed Sango.

Hojo appeared before Miroku his eyebrows cocked. "Yes sir?"

"What the hell did you do that for? Kikyo could have been killed!" Miroku snapped shooting his arms in the air in frustration.

"Sir I wasn't even at my post, I didn't do that, it was…" He looked over to Anju she didn't know what to do she was struck between and yes and no.

"Spit it out"

"It was the phantom sir, I don't think he likes Kikyo all that much"

Miroku growled. "That's a myth Hojo, don't let it happen again, you better secure those lines more understood"

"It really wasn't his fault," Anju spoke up.

"Oh not you too Anju-sama"

"I'm just saying it was a mistake"

"But too many have been happening lately" Miroku answered.

Sango and Shippo watched contently as Kikyo stormed out from behind the backdrop.

"Calm down Kikyo please. It was an accident, at least it missed you. These things do happen" Eri begged, cupping her hands walking out after her.

Kikyo swung around on her heels. "These things happen! These things happen! Are you insane! These things aren't supposed to happen!" Kikyo screamed.

"I'm finished with your opera Miss Eri! First I sat on gum! Then I slip on soap on my queue! Then I find a bug in my water! Then I find glue in my hair! And now I'm nearly crushed by a backdrop! And you tell me these things happen and I'm supposed to forget about! I don't think so, goodbye!" with that said Kikyo angrily stormed out of the door with her coat and her purse leaving a stunned Eri behind.

"Now who's going to take her role" Eri wondered out loud.  
"Miss if its not to much trouble may I suggest Kagome try?" Sango inquired, Eri pinned her eyes on Kagome. "She has been receiving lessons, and she's been well taught" Sango added.

"Is that true Kagome? Who?" Eri beamed.

"Oh um a friend I met" Kagome answered. 'Which will be getting a good screaming at for trying to kill Kikyo…even though I kind of wish it hit her its still not good' she noted.

"Well I think we should give her a try, what do you think Miroku?"

Miroku nodded. "Of course"

Sango pushed Kagome up on the stage; she nervously took the scarf from the same actress who gave it to Kikyo. Eri resumed her seat in front of the piano and began hitting down keys she nodded.

"Think of me,  
Think of me fondly When we've said," she sang quietly swirling the scarf like how Kikyo did it.

"Come on Kagome I know you can do better" Inu Yasha said to himself.

"I'm not impressed" Miroku said bluntly, Sango sent him a glare.

Kagome opened up more forgetting her modesty.

"Goodbye,  
Remember me once in a while Please promise me you'll try.

On that day, That not so distant day,  
When you are far away And free,  
If you ever find A moment,  
Stop and think of me

Think of me, Think of me waking Silent and resigned.  
Imagine me,  
Trying too hard to put you from my mind.  
Recalled those days Look back on those times,  
Think of the things we'll never be a day When I won't think of you!" She belted, projecting her voice all the way to the back, it now swings forth to the night of the premiere. (A/N: It does so in the actual performance just so you know)

Kagome was not aware of the man sitting in box 2 as she sang for everyone in the audience including Inu Yasha in box 5, which was left open…as usual.

"Can it be? Can that be Kagome?" Koga mumbled to himself. "Brava! Brava!" He clapped shortly realizing that this was indeed his childhood friend. "Long ago, it seems so long ago…How young and innocent we were…She may not remember me, but I remember her"

"Um Koga why are you singing to yourself" a man asked a little concerned about him.

"Flowers fade,  
the fruits of summer fade,  
they have their season, so do we… But please promise me that sometimes, You will think…of me!"

Once it was finished the crowds all rose to their feet clapping and cheering wildly, Kagome smiled contently, as Hojo handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"Good job" he whispered in her ear, she smiled wider.

"Thank you" She turned back to her audience and bowed before coming back up and ambling off the stage and out towards her dressing room before she was called back by Sango who portrayed genuine happiness.

"Kagome that was marvelous!" Sango cheered giving her a hug.

"You were wonderful, I wish I knew your tutor"

"Thanks Sango" Kagome replied pulling away with a smile. "Your dancing was entrancing"

"Nah I've done better I was so nervous"

"You were try being me"

"Who is your tutor anyway you never mention him"

"Oh I'm not sure he'd want to be mentioned Sango…"

"What is he really shy?"

"Uh not exactly I don't think, my lessons with him have been really… unique" Kagome blushed, remembering her dreams of his singing and the first time she brought him to her house for ramen, if she didn't know any better she apparently was gaining a crush…but she didn't even know what his face looked like! Would if he were really foul looking with a hairy lip and a uni-brow, she just comprehended how rude she sounded in her head and closed off her thoughts.

"Unique sounds good" Sango giggled.

"Sango we need you over here" Miroku called down the hall she rolled her eyes.

"Not him" she grumbled. "I'll see you around Kagome"

"Yup see you"

Sango turned and sped over to Miroku and walking back into the auditorium, Kagome sighed and resumed her walk to her dressing room.

* * *

"So Kagome in the dressing room at the end of the hall behind the stage?" Koga reconfirmed with Eri.

"Yes she is sir"

"Thanks"

Inu Yasha growled. 'Who the hell is he! What does he want with Kagome!' He screamed in his head, little did he want to admit he was becoming extremely jealous, he watched the man exit into the hallway quickly.

Inu Yasha jumped over into the rafters, running over to an unseen passageway and inside.

* * *

Kagome sat down with a sigh, placing her bouquet on a table and pulling pins out of her hair, when a knock sounded on her door.

"Come in" she replied loudly, the door was then subsided to reveal someone she hadn't seen for ages.

"Oh my gosh, Koga is that you!" she gasped spinning around on her chair.

Koga half smiled. "Glad you remembered me, Kagome"

* * *

Thx a lot 4 the review Diva-D plz keep sending and who hasn't reviewed yet plz do 2 


	5. Chapter 5: Could it be jealously?

**Chapter 5: ****Could it be jealously?**

"Remember all those picnics in the attic?" Koga grinned contently. After a good ten minutes earlier he had sat down on a classically polished English chair, placed down before his childhood friend Kagome. Kagome was cheerfully smiling back at him, her hands in her lap.

"I remember, and we played that violin all the time"

"As we read to each other dark stories when we were little" Koga recollected. "And when we attacked that mailman with his own newspaper"

Kagome giggled. "He had it coming, throwing the stupid paper in the mud every single fricken-"

"Good times"

"Yeah"

A short pause issued, but not one of those awkward moments, more like a moment to recollect how long it has been since one another saw each other.

"It's been so long," Koga finally whispered.

"Too long"

"Kagome my woman, we must have dinner tonight"

Kagome sighed, here we go again with the 'my woman' tendencies of his, oh boy how irritating. Her mind wandered trying to revision her schedule for the night. 'Laundry no, vacuuming… no, any housework? … No' she thought, it appeared she was free to go that night… but for some extremely awkward reason, she had this deepening emotion she couldn't go with him. Even just to catch up… But why?

"I-I'm sorry Koga, I don't think I can go" her smile faltered, her eyes loosing their glow from when Koga had first came in. "I'm sorry" she repeated.

"Doing what? Come on Kagome! What ever it is reschedule," Koga countered not taking 'no' for an answer I suppose he missed her. He got to his feet.

"I'll get my coat and we'll be on our way" Koga started towards the door.

"No Koga please! Listen me!" she jumped up, to emphasize her statement.

But he shook her off and exited the room, on his way down to the balcony over looking the theatre.

Kagome sighed in defeat, reseating herself in frustration, she didn't appreciate being forced. But really, why in the world did she feel like rejecting dinner with her friend she hadn't since in ages. She gazed to her hands cupped upon her slim lap. Her ears picked up a faint whistling, now what?

She brought her head up, and flinched when she saw all the candles in her room waft out into whisks of smoke. She shrilled when she heard a clutter from behind her; she whipped around screaming as her eyes met two of a man in the shadows inside her mirror! And no you didn't read wrong, he truly was inside the mirror!

The man pulled the mirror sideways.

"Is that jackass gone!" Kagome had an intake of breath, she knew who it was.

"Inu Yasha don't scare me like that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" she shrieked, standing up and punching his shoulder, but not hard enough to inflict pain.

Inu Yasha growled storming across the room and locking the door so when Koga returned, he'd have some fun beating the door down.

"Who the hell was he?" Inu Yasha roared.

Kagome blinked. "Are you jealous Inu Yasha?"

"NO!" he snapped. "NOW ANSWER ME!"

"His name is Koga Sume he's a childhood friend"

He growled loudly in his throat at the name 'childhood friend.' "I don't want you seeing him!" he ordered.

"And who are you to tell me who I can and cannot see!" Kagome yelled.

Inu Yasha opened and closed his mouth, he couldn't think of anything to come back with.

"Just to let you know I'm going to dinner with him tonight, whether you like it or not!" she hissed poking him square in the chest.

"No your not!" Inu Yasha snapped catching her hand with his, when suddenly there were a bunch of knocks on the door, and the rattling of the doorknob.

"Kagome? Kagome?" It was Koga. "Who's in there with you?"

"Come on Kagome!" Inu Yasha, who was still holding her hand, began yanking her to the passageway that was concealed by the mirror. "You're coming with me!"

"Inu Yasha, stop being a jerk!" Kagome hissed, "Let me go!"

"Don't think so"

"Kagome open this door" Koga called, his voice sounded raged, he was raged about another man's presence inside the room with her. He pounded his fist harder against the oak door…oh have fun breaking that down.

"Kagome stop struggling" Inu Yasha growled, clasping her other hand so she'd quit whacking his arm.

Kagome shot him a deadly glare. "Inu Yasha-let-me-go" she replied very firmly.

Inu Yasha rolled his eyes. "Why do you wanna go so badly?"

"OH! I don't know! Maybe 'cause he's my childhood FRIEND?"

Inu Yasha sent her an equalled glower; he just did not want her attending the demon to dinner, why did he care so much? Was he in- no that's impossible… Or was it?

Inu Yasha sighed, but it rang more like a growl to the ear, he quickly moved his hands to her shoulders and yanked her onto his shoulder.

Kagome recovered from her brief shock. "Inu Yasha!"

"Be quiet," he answered striding through the mirror and sliding it back into place with the arm, which wasn't holding Kagome's kicking legs.

Twenty minutes had finally passed by and Kagome had stopped fidgeting and hissing, she was walking next to Inu Yasha, her wrist squeezed within Inu Yasha's rough hand, irritation evident on all over her face.

Her eyes scanned down the walls, to the floor, to the ceiling, then forward to where they were headed.

"Inu Yasha why did you build your lair so far under the Opera house?"

Inu Yasha glanced at her sideways, "so no idiot's annoy me"

'More like can't find you,' Kagome thought.

They ambled into a beautiful wide rocky area, with a lake and a boat gliding on top of the blue crystal water.

"Inu Yasha did you build this boat and all the stuff in your home?" she asked, she never really did inquire about that before.

"Well yeah" came his gruff reply.

He allowed her to seat herself in the rear while he grabbed his steering stick off the wall. (A/N: Weren't Kikyo and Inu Yasha on one of those boats in an few episodes? Oh well Kagome fits Christine way better hehe) Inu Yasha kept turning his head around to look at her once in a while.

'She doesn't seem to be angry anymore' he contemplated to himself, recapturing a dream he had lately, one he secretly found he could get use to. Secretly.

The dream was set in his lair they were both enwrapped in another voice practice, at the moment Kagome was having a break sitting on a purple cushion with a cheery smile upon her features. As for himself he was sitting on a black cushion before a low table tapping a calligraphy brush against the polished surface.

"Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked quietly.

He had grunted in reply.

"Why do you wear that mask and hat all the time?" she had said, "Do you like sleep with it on?"

Inu Yasha smiled, gazing over to her. "No I take them off then" he looked back to his hands. "I can't tell you why I wear them though," he answered dejectedly.

Kagome crawled over next to him. "I won't tell anyone if you're trying to hide your bed head and a zit" she joked.

He met her eyes. "I can't tell you, it would ruin your outlook on me"

Her eyes slanted in sorrow. "Is it that bad?" she had asked considerably, Kagome then smiled lightly. "Inu Yasha?"

"Hm?"

She placed a delicate hand on his shoulder gently, "Nothing could change my outlook on you, your fine just the way you are, I except you for who you are" her hand traveled up from his shoulder to his cheek, she curled her fingers underneath the edge of his mask, just about to pull it off when Inu Yasha's hand landed on top of hers. She met his eyes again they looked discouraged.

"It's okay" she reassured him, smiling again.

He sighed gripping her hand and helping her yank the mask of his own face his other hand taking off the hat. She scanned his face in shock.

"Inu Yasha your gorgeous" she whispered, "why do you conceal it"

"I'm a half demon Kagome, half demons are treated like dirt, with this hat it hides my ears and my scent with this spell scroll plastered here" he pointed to the scroll contained in the hat on the roof.

"There's nothing wrong with you, besides your ears are cute" she giggled tweaking the left ear, he secretly adored the very feeling, but couldn't help but growl because of his pride.

"Oh Inu Yasha" she whispered softly, "I promise I won't tell anyone"

Inu Yasha smiled warmly, leaning his head down and pressing his lips against hers, he could tell she was in stunned at first but soon began to kiss back, that's where the dream had ended, leaving Inu Yasha with mixed emotions.

"Inu Yasha?" he could hear someone calling him. "Inu Yasha?"

Inu Yasha flinched out of his thoughts he looked around.

"We're here," she announced pointing to the ledge they drifted to.

"Oh" he answered dumbly, getting out and lending her his hand.

"Oh thanks" she smiled, though she was a little surprised at the thoughtful gesture from him.

They both ambled into the main room where a highly polished low table was placed to the near right wall of the room, with tons of cushions the colours of red, black and purple scattered and bundled the floors. An organ was pressed over into a bright corner to the right behind the low table and a desk was on the other wall, the surface cluttered with calligraphy pens, letters, music sheets, books (which looked like they were only touched once) and paper. Another room was attached to the one they resided in, from what made sense, it was most likely his bedroom.

"So," Kagome said cheerfully, she decided to forget about the fight they had earlier, she knew she wouldn't be leaving for a while. "What do we do now?" she dropped down on a red pillow, adjusting her dress from the show, she hadn't changed out of it yet… of course.

Inu Yasha simply shrugged and sat down on a black pillow next to her.

"Should we have another voice practice?" she suggested gazing intently on his mask.

He flicked his eyes on to her. "If that's what you want" he managed to reply, trying to make his voice sound as if he didn't care.

"Well might as well"

"Stay here" Inu Yasha got onto his feet and padded over to his jumbled desk retrieving four music sheets out of a drawer, which was no better, then the desk's surface.

"If you can hit these notes at ease, your practices are over" he dropped down on his pillow again, handing her the sheets. "You're a quick learner" he muttered slightly blushing at complementing her.

Kagome blinked. "Are you okay?"

"Huh, yeah, why?"

"Nothing, you're being nice today," she laughed.

"Hmph"

Kagome looked over the sheets of paper. "Um Inu Yasha there's two people singing"

"What- Oh no I am not singing if that's what your thinking"

"Oh come on it will be fun" she nudged him, he growled.

"Nope, nope, nope"

"I'll bribe you with a bowl of ramen"

Inu Yasha winced, damn her for bribing him with his weakness, he growled again. "Fine!"

Kagome smiled scooting closer and holding the paper up so both of them could read it.

"In sleep he sang to me

In dreams he came

That voice which calls to me

And speaks my name

And do I dream again?

For now I find

The phantom of the opera is there

Inside my mind"

Kagome nudged Inu Yasha giggling when she found his eyes slanted with stubbornness, she nudged him again.

"Okay fine!" he shouted.

"Sing once again with me

Our strange duet

My power over you

Grows stronger yet

And though you turn from me

To glance behind,

The phantom of the opera is there

Inside your mind"

"Those who have seen your face

Draw back in fear

I am the mask you wear" Kagome sang.

"It's me they hear"

Then they both started singing at the same time, but some words not the same. Inu Yasha changed the "Inside MY mind" to "Inside your mind" and so on.

"Your/my spirit and my/your voice,

In one combined:

The Phantom of the Opera is there-

Inside your/my mind"

"He's there, the Phantom of the Opera

Beware the Phantom of the Opera" Kagome and Inu Yasha exchanged glances where in the hell was that singing coming from, they shrugged and continued.

"In all your fantasies,

You always knew

That man and mystery" Inu Yasha sang.

"Were both in you,"

And once again they sang together again.

"And in this labyrinth,

Where night is blind,

The Phantom of the Opera is there/here-

Inside your/my mind"

"He's there the Phantom of the Opera" after this was sung Kagome breathed in and opened her mouth throwing her voice up and making a bunch of shrill notes.

"Sing!" Inu Yasha shouted.

Kagome shrilled again.

"Sing bitch sing!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him but shrilled again.

"Sing! SING BITCH SING!"

Kagome belted the last note, her voice passed soprano as of now, and to her pride and shock she did it at ease and not struggle. She looked back to his face with a smile spread across her face.

"I did it," she breathed.

Inu Yasha smirked. "Damn I'm good"

She giggled. "Thanks" she then stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Home Sota's probably worried" Kagome answered, Inu Yasha nodded disappointedly he didn't want her to leave yet.

"I can see my self out I'll visit once in a while okay" she winked, turning around and walking towards the passageway out.

"Kagome wait!" Inu Yasha replied reaching his hand out.

"Yes?"

Inu Yasha bit his lip and looked down. "Nothing, I'll see you later"

Kagome blinked then shrugging she left the room.

* * *

Kagome sighed in gratefulness finally she had found a way out of maze leading to all over the Opera house, she probably wasted half an hour trying to get out of it. She walked out on the platform she was on, where was she?

She walked to the edge and gazed down, her heart began to race and she backed up against the wall, she was standing underneath the VERY roof of the opera house, and the distance from the ground to her was immense! Her legs began to quiver and she broke out in a sweat she couldn't move.

"Why do I have to have a phobia of heights!" she screamed, trying her best to edge towards the passageway out, her eyes made contact to where the balcony seats were, her eyes began to shift from blackness to clear. She attempted to edge along again, but her phobia overcame her and she dropped to her knees and let the darkness consume her.

* * *

So very sorry for the long wait! But ha! Another chapter! Next one maybe up in a day or two not sure. Keep R&R and I'll c u later bye! 


	6. Chapter 6: Notes

**Chapter 6: Notes**

Kagome groaned as she turned onto her side, she curled closer into the bedding she was laying on top of…since when did she have silk sheets! She poked an eye open, well she definitely wasn't home! She bolted up and scanned the room, rocky walls, polished bedside table, and a candle as her only light. 'I'm in Inu Yasha's room…' she came to the conclusion.

This reminded her of her dream, the same as always, very oblivious to the fact Inu Yasha was dreaming of her too… and oblivious to his feelings. Her thoughts of him traveled to question, why did he conceal all his features? His head, his face? Was he that hideous? She wondered.

'I'm tired of wondering, we're friends I'm sure it won't kill him if I have a peek' she concluded, mind made up she padded out of the bedroom, blinking twice to rid of the hazy feelings that were swimming around. Inu Yasha was sitting at the low table, apparently he was writing something; it wasn't music though it seemed like a note.

At her somewhat advantage he was turned back to her, maybe he was so enthralled with his writing he wouldn't notice her.

She tip-toed over till she stood just centimetres away, then with a quick flash she tore the hat and mask off from behind, Inu Yasha jerked around once he felt the movement.

"What the hell are you doing?" Inu Yasha shouted covering his ears with his hands.

Kagome was speechless, her hands clasping the hat in one hand and the mask in the other.

She slowly drew her mouth open. "Inu Yasha?" she asked.

"Just hand over the hat," Inu Yasha demanded, dropping his hands in defeat, it was impossible to hide now.

"…I've never seen a demon with dog ears before…" she whispered.

Inu Yasha turned away. "I'm not what you think I am," he said. "You thought I'd be disfigured didn't you" he chuckled a little bit, but very slight.

"Y-yes I did," she admitted. "Um your not a demon… are you? At least not full right?"

Inu Yasha sighed and nodded.

"It takes a lot to gain respect when you're a half demon doesn't it"

"Well what do you expect?" he countered, turning back around. "We're not really human and were not really demon, we're nothings" he replied bitterly, his voice tipped with sorrow.

"Nothings can't be alive, you are not a nothing, and it's not your fault at all it's nobody's fault, your who you are" she smiled reassuringly, almost the same smile in his dreams.

"Unique is best" she added.

Inu Yasha tried to hide any emotion known to the heart and looked down. Kagome drew his face back up, taking his hand and placing the hat in his palm. She met his eyes, and knew he was saying his thanks without words.

"I better take you back now," he said quietly, putting on his hat. "You have another play today"

Kagome shook her head. "I can't go I still feel queasy"

"Oh," he answered, "how come you fainted?"

"I have that fear of heights remember"

"Keh" Inu Yasha took her hand, making both of them blush. "Let's go, Sango's always early she'll take you home"

* * *

"He goes on murderous rampages from time to time, always seeking those of you who are alone," Hojo said firmly, he was kind of kidding though. "And once the demon finds you he sneaks up behind you and…" he pulled one of the girls over from his mini audience of ballet dancers and he then took his finger to her neck and drew it sideways. 

"He slits your throat!" he sniggered; the girl didn't find it so funny in the least. Everyone thought he was crazy.

"Those who speak of what they know, should learn to keep their mouths shut," warned Anju-sama, giving the man a deadly glare, she had once met Inu Yasha herself, but that was ages ago, now he just seemed to be a myth. But in her heart she knew she really had stumbled upon Inu Yasha being kicked and whipped by those bullies when they were kids. Of course she was a lot older then he.

"I was only joking"

"Inexcusable, that is no matter to joke about" she iced on another cold glare; making it very clear she meant what she said before turning on her heel and leaving the room.

* * *

A loud bang was heard on the other side of the Opera house, Eri stomping her way inside through the door. 

"First we lose Kikyo and now we can't find Kagome!" she growled in frustration alarming everyone's attention. "At least we're making a profit from this" she added. What she meant was the more gossip floating around the air; the MORE people will be drawn to the Opera house in curiosity.

"That doesn't excuse a thing this is damnable!" Miroku piped up, pacing over towards the already edgy Director... possibly more, for Miroku offered her a higher job.

"Everyone won't come! They'll be too afraid to poof out of existence too!"

For somebody who stays the calmest out of the entire production, his little outburst was rather quite shocking.

"Calm down, people will still come I promise, besides Kikyo left on her own accord" Eri said.

"I know but how are you so sure every one will continue coming?"

"Simple its called publicity"

"But our cast is disappearing Eri-sama"

"But the line ups have been piling haven't you noticed?" Eri answered when her eyes caught onto a letter in his hand; apparently he was trying to keep it from view.

"That letter," she breathed. "You have one too?"

Miroku blinked, "what, you've been receiving them as well"

"Well yeah" Eri nodded. "What does it say?"

Sighing Miroku brought the letter from it's hiding place behind his leg and tore the top clean off, carefully he pulled the single sheet of paper out and flicked it open.

"Dear Miroku,

I've heard you are the new manager to my Opera house, so I demand you to let box five remain empty for myself and to pay me my usual monthly salary of 20 000 dollars if you can afford more, guess where its going.

P.s- No one likes a debtor so you better follow my demands!" Miroku read aloud, he gazed back to Eri's face, raising an eyebrow.

"Some nerve!" Eri remarked.

"I am not paying him! For bloody well what?"

"Let me see that letter" Miroku passed her the note and she gasped.

"It's from the same person who wrote to me!"

"Who the hell is he!"

"You don't think- there have been rumours of a ghost haunting the theatre"

"Eri you seriously don't believe that bundle of lies do you?"

"Somebody has too, besides come up with a better answer" Eri crossed her arms.

"There's no such thing as-"

"Where's Kagome? Have you seen her?"

Miroku jerked his head around to see Koga running up towards them, Eri shook her head.

"Of course not!"

"You haven't seen her?" Koga asked again, he didn't believe them.

"No we haven't seen Kagome all day! She wasn't home! She's no where around here and what the hell is that in your hand!"

"You should know" Koga growled reaching the letter he was holding forward to Miroku. "You wrote it!"

Miroku grumbled taking the note.

"Keh, hey retard stay away from Kagome! If I ever see you near her again I'll hunt you down and gut you like a fish!

P.s- If you'd like to reply good luck finding me"

"I didn't write this, I like girl's with hot butts but I never threaten people like this" Miroku said. Koga scoffed.

"Then who the hell wrote it?"

"Where is she?" they all turn around to find Kikyo storming closer and closer to them presenting yet another note.

"Kikyo! Oh thank gods, you have to fill in for Kago-"

"Enough! You! I know you wrote this now give me an explanation why immediately!"

Eri choked. "What!" she took the letter from her pale hands. "Yours days in my Opera are over, Kagome will permanently be taking your place, if you so happen to try and get your role back I'll hunt you down and gut you like a fish! …. That or I'll think of a different punishment, whatever." Eri looked up. "You honestly think I would write this"

"You're the director and you're her friend!"

"But still I wouldn't write this, this writing is to sloppy to be mine"

"Oh yeah it is! when Eri writes it takes her ten minutes just to write her name!" Miroku defended.

Kikyo furrowed her eyebrows. "How did you ever get through school?" she cleared her throat. "I-"

"What's going on over here?" It was Anju and Sango, Kikyo seemed to be a little fizzed to have been disrupted.

"We're discussing Kagome's disappearance and these retched notes!" they all answered back. Sango chuckled nervously.

"Um Kagome's at home, I just dropped her off, she won't be coming for the Opera tonight" Sango replied scratching her nose.

"Well then I'm going over to see her" Koga stated starting his walk out, Anju caught his arm.

"She's sick and she'll need rest, don't be selfish" Koga appeared not to have liked that very much. Anju looked back to Eri.

"I found this on the floor, its addressed to you" she handed her a parchment envelope.

"No not another one" Miroku groaned. Eri sighing with tiredness opened it up hastily.

"As you know, I have sent several notes, simply detailing how my theatre is to be run, if my orders are not obeyed and Kagome loses her spot as prima donna, I'll hunt you… nevermind. A disaster beyond words will happen, I don't think you want that…

Signed,

IY"

"This is all a ploy to help Kagome!" Kikyo raged she was absolutely on fire.

Miroku shook his head. "Don't worry Kikyo, as of now you will remain prima donna. Eri we have no choice to place Kagome as the pageboy, this has certainly gotten out of hand"

Eri bit her lip. "Yes, I'll notify her tonight, I'll ask if she'll be coming too"

"It's for the best," Miroku said.

"I know"

Once was said and done each of them descended the little group they formed, Kikyo leaving with an exceptionally huge smirk, and Eri a miserable frown.

Inu Yasha seethed, 'so they won't listen to me hm?' his eyes connected to Kikyo's smile. "Why so happy, it's you who's in trouble tomorrow night" Inu Yasha grinned letting his eyes stray to a pyramid of paint cans, revenge would never taste so sweet.

* * *

**I wrote more! Hmmmm? What's he scheming? So does everyone reading still like this story? Please review and say! Feedback is always very appreciated! Well next chapter soon ciao!**


	7. Chapter 7: Massacre

**Chapter 7: Massacre**

It was well into the hours of afternoon on a Friday, meaning Sota was out partying with his best friends, for there was no longer any school till September. Kagome had ordered him to leave and never mind her, she was only dizzy and nothing else she had said. She smiled it was sweet of him to worry about her like that.

As she laid in bed she turned her face to watch the sun taking it time leaving the horizon.

It was short lived though as she flinched at the sound of two powerful knocks on the front door.

She groaned she didn't want to move; maybe they would just go away? Yeah they'd have too, she turned onto her side. But soon more knocks came, and she knew it definitely wouldn't stop.

So agonizingly slow she slipped out from under the covers and padded to the front door, she sighed then pulled the door open.

"Yes?" Kagome asked, she screamed inside once she saw who it was. It was Kikyo! 'No why did I have to answer the door why? I should have stuck to my plan and continued sleeping!'

"Well aren't you going to let me in" came the snipe remark from, in Kagome's opinion, intruder.

Kagome growled inaudibly, politely she moved over and allowed her to pass inside. Kikyo ambled HERSELF into the kitchen, taking a sit on a chair. She shrivelled her nose at Kagome's choice of decorating.

'Who asked her' Kagome seethed. "Coffee?" she asked monotonously.

"Earl Grey tea thank you" Kikyo answered.

Kagome gripped a fist. "We only have Red Rose"

"How lame," Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Well make me a Red Rose then"

Kagome nodded, turning her back and grabbing two mugs, mocking rudely to Kikyo's words. She deserved it.

Kagome dropped a tea bag in each mug, when a lovely thought crossed her mind she spun around.

"Oh I totally forgot my brother had accidentally ruined the plug for the kettle in here, kids?" she pretended to laugh. "So I'll make our tea in the next room, no worries"

Kikyo gazed at Kagome as if she were lower class and stupid, as the raven-haired beauty grabbed a bowl of sugar, some milk, the mugs, two spoons, the kettle and without Kikyo seeing a shaker of salt she hid in her sleeve. Figures Kikyo didn't help at all, the snoot.

"This will only take three minutes" she forced a smile and paced into the dinning room they hardly used.

"It better!" came Kikyo's voice.

Kagome set to work; she plugged the kettle in. "How many sugars?"

"Two!"

Kagome sniggered taking a spoon and tapping the saltshaker above it, she poured it into the mug then poured another spoonful.

"Do you take milk?"

"Duh!"

The kettle whistled just then, Kagome tipped the kettle into each mug watching the water shower into the cup intently. She spooned three spoons of sugar in her own, then picked up the milk.

She placed the spout of the milk before her lips and let it wash out into her mouth. Silently she gurgled then picking up Kikyo's cup she spewed it back out.

Kikyo could hear the spoons mixing then glanced over to the doorway watching Kagome as she walked into the room, and set her new brand of tea before Kikyo.

Kagome sat across her.

"So did you come here to discuss something with me?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Eri informed you, I'm prima donna did she not?" Kikyo answered picking up her tea and taking a sip, her face wrinkled. "This tea tastes horrible!"

"Really? Hm, mine tastes just fine" Kagome sipped hers. "But I don't drink Earl Grey"

Kikyo growled, taking another gulp, she was playing games with her.

"Eri hasn't informed me yet though"

"Well then I just did" Kikyo sipped some more tea, trying her best not to wrinkle her features again.

"That's the only reason why you came?" Kagome inquired. That just couldn't have been all of what she was daring to say.

Kikyo finished drinking the rest of the tea before opening her mouth to talk again. "No, I present you with a warning" she hissed, "If you _dare_ try and take your role as prima donna, I will make your life a-living-hell" she stood up. "Good afternoon Higurashi, see you at the opera tomorrow" she paced to the doorway leaving the kitchen. "Oh, by the way, don't even try consulting anybody about our discussion" she smiled a venomous smirk and left, Kagome heard the front door slam.

Kagome couldn't move she was in pure shock.

* * *

Kikyo with Sesshomaru walking beside her entered the backstage of the Opera house, they didn't talk much as they separated off to their dressing rooms. Kagome, Sango and Shippo were already there and ready for the production, they were sitting in the audience seats talking since the play wouldn't start till after another hour passed.

Kagome exchanged glares with Kikyo as she watched her take off inside her dressing room. Kagome wasn't angry about her role dropping all that much, she was angry because they allowed that monster back. She still recalled the threat she received from her last night, the gull!

'Boy, its not like me to hold a grudge' Kagome thought this just coming to realize. 'Stupid Kikyo'

"Kagome-chan why did they put you in a boy's roll?" Sango asked breaking Kagome's line of the thoughts.

"I was the only one who could fit in the costume" Kagome answered, "kind of an insult if you ask me"

Sango laughed, Shippo smiled.

"Don't worry Kagome, you'll get your role back, Miroku's just having a hard time adjusting" Shippo reassured.

Sango snorted and pointed towards where Miroku was. "Doesn't look like that to me," she growled dryly, they followed her finger to see Miroku groping another ballet dancers bottom, and getting smacked.

"Call me!"

Sango rolled her eyes, "idiot!"

"Also Kagome, I like your voice way better than Kikyo's she sounds so…" Shippo began sorting through a series of words to describe his thoughts.

"Full of herself" Sango answered.

"Yeah!"

Kagome grinned, sitting back and looking up to the rafters above. She gasped and her eyes widened, there was Inu Yasha! But what was he doing? He was picking up a bunch of paint cans and taking them over to the rafters hanging above the stage. Her heart thumped when he made eye contact with her. He made no expression and went back to another passageway.

"Kagome-chan are you okay?"

"Hm, oh yeah I'm fine"

"You're so pale"

"I'm fine, I was picturing Kikyo slipping on her dress and falling off the stage" she joked, they laughed.

"That'd I would actually pay money to see" Sango smiled.

"Sango there you are, your mother asked me to inform you she wants you and Shippo to start your stretches now" Miroku replied politely.

"Oh okay" Sango answered, "I suppose you deserve a thank you" she drawled.

"You can thank me by letting me take you to dinner tonight"

"Not that much of a thank you"

Kagome giggled; as she watched the two descend one annoyed the other one begging. Shippo yawned. "Good luck Kagome"

She grinned and said the same before going off in search for something to keep her occupied.

It was 6:45 pm, body microphones had been checked, costume and makeup had been touched up, and Hojo assembled the first scene with help of two others in the backstage crew. He was doing checks to see if everything was in order when his eyes pinned to five HEAVY cans of paint, full to the brim.

"Why are these here?" he made to pick up two, when his name was called by Eri and he had to leave the cans where they were.

"Hey Kagome!" Kagome spun around to find Sota holding a bouquet of flowers in his arms. "I came to wish you luck!" he handed her the bouquet of white lilies, her favourite was white roses but he was sweet to think of her.

"Thanks Sota! You actually bought tickets to watch tonight?"

He nodded, "Course! I know you're not the lead anymore, but to me you are" he winked.

"Thank you Sota, that's sweet of you"

"I know anyway I'm in box 2 bye!"

"Bye Sota!"

She sniffed the lilies and placed them in a vase on her dressing table, of course it wasn't as nice as the other one but it was only a table.

"Kagome?"

"Oh hey Koga"

"I've come to-"

"Wish me luck" she smiled.

"Yeah, suppose you hear that a lot?"

"Kind a, sort a"

He grinned to her in return, bringing out the arm hidden behind his back to present a bouquet of white roses. "I remembered"

"Oh my gosh Koga, their beautiful" she breathed faintly. "How did you remember?"

"Well when you care about someone, you tend to remember things" Koga replied softly, placing the bouquet gently in her hands.

"Thanks this really means a lot to me"

"Hey no prob! It's almost show time, I'll talk to you more after the show okay"

"Okay"

He left her room, closing the door behind him. He was off to his seat in box 5.

"Koga where are you going?" Koga planted his eyes on Eri who was on her way to behind the stage.

"I'm sitting in box 5" he simply replied, she raised her eyebrows.

"You really think that's wise?"

"There aren't any other seats," Koga answered calmly.

"Well whatever, I bid you luck"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah see you later"

Directly at 7:00 everyone was ready, and everyone in the audience too. Suddenly music was struck and the lights faded into darkness, a spotlight probed to the rich red curtains before them. After the overture the curtains swayed apart to present a marvellous set of a rich ancient Japanese home, three people a woman and two males were cast in central stage. To the corner a veil of red was obviously concealing something behind it.

"They say that this youth has set my lady's heart aflame" sang the woman to the audience's right.

"His Lordship, sure would die of shock," the man in the middle sang pretending to gossip like the other two.

Inu Yasha edged his way in the shadows, holding a liquid in a perfume bottle that resembled the one Kikyo usually used to keep her voice from straining, silently without any ones notice but that of Hojo's who was watching in the rafters, he quickly switched the bottles and raced away, ready for his next plan.

"That couldn't be who I think it is…" Hojo whispered. 'I better catch him'

As Hojo scurried away the play went on soothingly.

"His lordship is a laughing stock," sang the last of the three, Sango twirling into the scene dressed as lord's maid.

"Should he suspect her, God protect her!" the three sang. "Shame, shame, shame" Sango waved a finger at their words.

"This faithless lady's bound for Hades! Shame, shame, shame" the same actions were presented by Sango.

That's when the veil was pulled aside to present Kikyo sitting on the bed with Kagome dressed as a maid. Kikyo was dressed extremely rich in a beautiful kimono of pink, white and red, she held a fan in front of their faces, making them appear to be kissing where as both of them, were glaring daggers at one another, that was until Kikyo had to pull the fan down, Kikyo smiled and Kagome gasped.

"Serafimo, your disguise is perfect!" she sang aloud, a knocking arising, sounding three times. "Why, who can this be?"

Sesshomaru entered wearing a lord's uniform and a fluffy on his shoulder, Jaken at his side. (A/N: They're wearing exactly what they wear in the show right now.)

"Gentle wife admit your loving husband" Sesshomaru chanted, Jaken groping Sango's butt.

Miroku sighed. "That's exactly the sort of thing the public loves" him and Eri were both sitting in box 1.

"Now as in public you mean yourself right?" Eri asked dryly.

"Damn right"

"My love, I'm called to Japan on affairs of state and must leave you with your new maid" Sesshomaru sang, smacking Jaken over the head as he tried to grab Kagome's butt, many laughs were heard.

"Ouch, though I would happily take the maid with me"

"The old fool is leaving" Kikyo hissed coldly, more laughter is heard here.

Miroku nudged Eri. "That's Princess Tsuki over there, she invited us to dinner you know"

Eri snorted. "Figures you'd remember"

They looked back to the stage to see Sesshomaru pressing hands together with Kikyo shrilling high and as they spun slowly around one another.

Inu Yasha smirked picking up a paint can and chucking it at Kikyo's head, target hit!

"Ouch! Now who the fuck did that?"

Inu Yasha like the rest of the crowd erupted in a roar of laughs. Kikyo jerked her head up to see where it came from, then pinned her eyes on Kagome who was genuinely smiling.

The crowd laughed harder when another can of paint was thrown this time smacking Jaken square on the head, he fell onto his knees out cold.

Inu Yasha right then heard someone coming behind him.

"You! You could have killed someone!" Hojo shouted but not loud enough for the crowd to hear.

Inu Yasha got to his feet. "I guess its luck I didn't" he shot Hojo a glare. "You never encountered me," he hissed.

"I don't think so! Your going straight to the authorities!"

"To hell I will!" Inu Yasha growled, turning around and running in the opposite direction.

"Get back here you idiot!" Hojo shouted chasing after him.

Kikyo cleared her throat; Kagome was in serious trouble after this song ended.

"Serafimo, away with this pretense" Kikyo sang walking over to Kagome while trampling Jaken on the way. "You cannot speak but kiss me I my husbands absence" they bent forward Kikyo hiding their faces with the fan. "You bitch, you'll pay for this," she icily hissed to Kagome, Kagome raised her eyebrows. "You possibly think I threw that can at you"

"No but you had something to do with it" she pulled back. "Poor fool, he makes me laugh ha ha ha" she began to shake her voice in different tones.

Inu Yasha with such little ease raced out right where Kagome had went before and fainted, he had of course lost Hojo, he looked to his box to see Koga that pompous sitting inside it.

"Time I tried to get a better, better half"

Kikyo was now grouped by the three huddled in the corner now. "Poor fool, he doesn't know! Haha ha" then came the shrills Kikyo had sung before once more.

"If he knew the truth he'd never ever go!"

Inu Yasha growled venomously. "DIDN'T I SAY THAT BOX 5 WAS MINE! NOT THAT RETARD SITTING IN IT!" he yelled, the audience gasped turning around to see where the voice was coming from.

Anju-sama bent out from behind the curtains, she gasped the loudest from everyone else. "H-He's still alive," she breathed, her eyes lowered to his side. "Where's his sword!" she bent back, taking off on her way to find Inu Yasha before the unthinkable happened. That sword was the only thing keeping him a half demon when he was angry.

"There you are!" Hojo yelled pulling him by the neck, back inside from where he came out.

"Let-me-go" Inu Yasha's eyes flicked to red for a second.

"No!" he shouted firmly, Inu Yasha growled in his throat heaving the boy away from him and pushing him harshly onto the floor.

"Stay out of my way" his eyes flicked red again, and his voice sounded deeper. Inu Yasha passed him running to the rafters above the stage. Hojo winced, why did he have to be so persistent. "I can't let him continue parading around the Opera House like this, someone's going to end up being hurt…most likely me" Hojo pulled himself up, thank goodness he knew another way to the rafters.

Kikyo trying desperately to entrance the audience widened her phoney smile and swayed to the side of the stage, delicately taking the bottle for her voice and spraying it three times. She reappeared shortly, Kagome running to her side.

She nodded to the conductor.

"Serafimo, away with this pretense" she sang happily gaining everyone's attention again.

"You cannot speak but kiss me in my hus-" she clasped a hand to her throat, she could hardly speak now, she cleared her throat in attempts it would pass. Her cheeks reddened as she realized the audience was laughing at her. "Poor fool he makes me laugh HAAAAAA" she gasped, trying her best to force out the notes but they would not come, embarrassed beyond all reason she clasped Kagome's wrist and began yanking her off the stage while Eri and Miroku both passed them to settle the crowd down.

Hojo was getting closer to where Inu Yasha was by the second; at the moment he stood keeping his eyes intently on Kagome.

Kikyo threw Kagome against the wall; Inu Yasha's growls escalated how dare her! How dare she treat Kagome like that!

"I warned you not to try and steal my role! But you didn't listen" Kikyo spat, Kagome glared, getting to her feet.

"I didn't do anything you witch!"

Kikyo slapped her, Kagome was is awe what the heck was a matter with this psychotic woman!

* * *

"The Opera will continue with Kagome Higurashi playing the countress in 10 minutes! In the mean time we'll present you with the ballet from act 3 of tonights opera! The ballet from act 3 now!" Eri called, her and Miroku sauntering away presenting, Shippo and Sango with four other ballerinas behind them. The music rose and the dancing started.

As Inu Yasha growled he didn't notice a rope slipping around his shoulders till it was yanked tight.

"Got you!" Hojo grinned. "Come with me quietly and we won't hav-" Inu Yasha turned his face, Hojo was met with pitch red eyes, he gasped and dropped the rope out of fear.

Hojo screamed trying to run away from him now, where did all his boldness go? Inu Yasha pounced towards him, hissing he slashed him in the chest with his demonic nails, Hojo roared in pain, crimson was splattered everywhere. Inu Yasha smiled.

"I told you to stay out of my way"

Hojo watched in terror has Inu Yasha slipped his own rope around his throat. Hojo's hands reflexively clasped the hands holding the rope tight.

"Please-don't" he rasped. "Don't-do-this"

But Inu Yasha was to dangerous to socialize with now, Hojo choked his eyes never leaving those red powerful eyes until his last breath withdrew and his body went limb. Inu Yasha tossed Hojo over the side of the rafters the body dipping in front of the ballerina's

Sango screamed in terror followed by the rest of the audience and ballerina's on stage with her. Inu Yasha appeared shortly after Kagome pressed everyone aside.

"I-Inu Yasha?" she whispered. "What's happened to him?"

"Kagome we have to go!" Koga yelled, at the moment all he cared about was her safety, he swooped her up in his arms. "We're going to the roof where it's safe!"

"No I have to talk to him!"

"He'll kill you! Kagome I won't allow it!"

She nodded, maybe he was right. "Wait where's Sota?"

"He's already outside don't worry!"

Inu Yasha sprang from the stage, he never noticed Kagome or Koga, and he landed on the chandelier and glanced at all the people running for the exits.

"You won't escape!" his voice sounded venomous and deep, he sliced the wires hanging onto the chandelier with his nails, jumping off he dropped on to a landing under the roof, as he watched the chandelier crash and slaughter everyone at the bottom.

"Inu Yasha!" called Anju; she was holding his sword she had found it inside his home, the fool to leave it. He probably didn't want it being stolen. "Catch!" she shouted, what ELSE could she say.

Reflexively Inu Yasha caught it in the centre; he spontaneously became hazy and dizzily he dropped to his knees panting, he pressed a hand against his forehead, it was pounding.

"Inu Yasha?" Anju inquired, he brought up his face connecting their eyes, she sighed his eyes were amber he was back to normal.

"W-what happened?" he stuttered nervously.

"What ever you do, don't you dare look down" Anju answered. "Don't you ever take off your sword again! You must go back to your hide out"

"Where's Kagome!"

"She's on the roof Inu Yasha, but you must leave her be, she can't see you just yet!"

Inu Yasha shook his head. "I have to see her" he stood up.

"Inu Yasha don't!"

But he didn't listen and took the closest passageway that would lead him to her.

* * *

"How do you know that man?" Koga inquired calmly.

"He's my-" Kagome thought for a minute should she really be telling this to Koga? He is one of her closest friends. "He's my voice trainer"

"That murderer in there taught you to sing?"

"Is not a murderer!"

"It should looked like it to me! He slashed and hung that man! Who knows what he's done now!"

Kagome looked to her feet, now with Koga explaining the scene that had just occurred, just maybe Inu Yasha really was nothing but a cold hearted killer. Tears skimmed the lids of her eyes she was confused now.

"Kagome," Koga whispered placing his hand gently on her shoulder, Kagome launched onto him in a tight embrace, she needed comforting. He soothed her back. "It's okay"

Kagome let her tears slip down her cheeks, the two never noticed a certain hanyou run in and quickly hide behind a dragon statue. Inu Yasha's heart clenched at the sight, she was crying, he swore under his breath, he definitely went way to far.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll be your protector from now on, no one will lay even a hand on you." Koga replied softly into her ear.

Kagome sniffed. "Thanks Koga"

"Kagome?"

She looked up to his eyes to show she was listening. "Want to know I came back?"

"Why?"

"I missed you" Koga pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you Kagome"

Kagome was silent did she love him too? Maybe… But what about Inu Yasha? Who cares! He's nothing but a murderer! A selfish, arrogant, bickering, murderer!

"I think I do too," she answered; Koga smiled and pressed their lips together. Inu Yasha clenched his eyes shut and turned away, he had never cried in his whole life, he was actually against crying, but now more than any other time in the world that's the only thing he wanted to do now was cry.

They finally pulled apart; Kagome regretted what they had just done, for she had ridden herself to even more confusion.

"I have to go Koga" Kagome whispered.

"Okay, do you need a ride home?"

Kagome nodded, if she walked Inu Yasha could stock her and right now she was a little afraid to go near him.

"Come, I'll drive you home" he placed a calming hand on her shoulder walking her down the fire escape and to his car.

Inu Yasha came out of his hiding place; miserably he sat down before the statue he was hiding behind and leaned against it, he whisked a small tear away. "I won't allow myself to c-cry" he stuttered, he looked up to the stars, he felt as if his heart was struck by an arrow leaving his already torn heart to a heap of shards.

"I didn't mean to do what ever I did… Don't you know that!" he shouted to nobody, he bowed his head. "How could you love that thing?" he whispered hoarsely. "Why couldn't you love me?" a tear streamed down his mask's cheek, he clenched his teeth. 'Great when did I become all sappy?' he distance his self from the thought.

"No matter what Kagome, I won't allow you to love him" he stood up. "If anything I'm going to kill him, your not his property!" he ran to the door into the theatre. 'I'll prove to you my feelings. I promise that.'

END OF PART 1

* * *

B4 u start to throw pitchforks at me for a little OOC and sad/disturbing parts the reason I wrote that is if I didn't the story would have ended right here literally, and I want to write the WHOLE story with a twist in the end –wink, wink- I'm not so much has a Koga fan to heighten your spirits as well. And as you can tell I DESPISE HOJO! –gasps- Whoa he… finally…died…. PARTY! GO Areku it's your birthday, we're gonna party like its your birthday! ….Sorry. R&R! And I'll update soon! Buh-bye! 


	8. Chapter 8: Aika

**Chapter 8: Aika**

Bursting multicoloured fireworks filtered through out the starry clear night sky. Laughing and music was heard all down the streets. Today was a celebration for the New Year it had been approximately six months since the phantom's rain of terror, and quite frankly many wanted him to remain unseen for the rest of their days.

The Opera House was decorated in fancy streamers of gold and silver draping around to each pillar within the house, balloons of the same colours decorated the corners, and straight on once you entered the doors, your eyes met a plastic pennant engraved with 'Happy New Year!' across it in black bold letters.

And everyone inside the festivity were each wearing either interesting or disturbing masks for the celebration. It was a masquerade.

Eri met Miroku shortly after arriving he was wearing a 'Superman' mask, whereas Eri wore a Cleopatra headdress. Over the six months Eri had accepted the job as manager assistant.

"Awesome party you assembled, this should gain a lot of publicity" Eri commented with a grin.

"Well I did my best" Miroku answered his eye catching a group of girls in the corner.

"Beverage?" A lady asked holding a tray topped with glasses of wine.

"Oh thanks" Eri said politely taking a glass, Miroku doing the same.

"To us for entering a New Year" they clinked glasses and drank, while everyone in the room danced contently around inside the enormous main lobby.

"Masquerade!

Paper faces on parade

Masquerade!

Hide your face so the world will

Never find you!

Masquerade!

Every face a different shade

Masquerade!

Look around there's another mask behind you!"

Rang the music, everyone agreed it fit the mood and theme as they danced with their partners.

"Swish and swirl

Fish and fowl

Gull and goat

Skull and scowl

Flash of green

Splash of brown

Ace of hearts

Face of clown

Faces

Take your turn take a ride

On the merry-go-round

In an inhuman race

Kurd and king

Bird and beast

Ghoul and goose

Fool and priest

Curl of lip

Twirl of cape

Trace of rouge

Face of ape

Faces

Drink it in drink it up

Till you've drowned

In the light

In the sound

But who can name the face?

Masquerade!

Grinning yellows

Spinning reds

Masquerade!

Take your fill

Let the spectacle

Astound you!

Masquerade!

Burning glances

Turning heads

Masquerade!

Stop and stare

At the sea of smiles

Around you

Masquerade!

Seething shadows

Breathing lies

Masquerade!

You can fool any friend who ever knew you!

Masquerade!

Leering satyrs

Peering eyes

Masquerade!

Run and hide but a face will

Still pursue you!"

"It's a lovely party isn't it Sango" Anju smiled to her daughter, Sango nodded.

"Yeah wonder where Kagome is?"

"Probably with Koga I'll bet, they're getting pretty close"

"Yeah"

"As have you and Miroku" she smiled coyly, Sango's cheeks picked up a tint of pink.

"Nothing is going on between us"

Anju laughed. "Oh so you just stare starry eyed at his picture for your health"

"I'm not starry eyed!"

"Well get back to me when you decide what it is then" Anju gazed before them. "Oh speak of the devil"

"Hello Sango-chan, Anju-sama" Miroku nodded his head graciously to each of them, Eri walking over behind him.

"Oh you made it!" Eri smiled cheerfully, Kikyo and Sesshomaru chatting over in the corner checking her eye. "Hey Kikyo and Sesshomaru!" she waved, Kikyo half smiled and Sesshomaru never lifted his emotionless facade and joined the little group around a pillar.

"Hello, happy New Years" Kikyo commented. Sesshomaru just kept quiet.

"To you guys too as well"

"Hard to believe only six months has passed" Miroku chimed in, they all nodded.

"Time to start fresh for the year" Anju said. "We should find something small in here to burn"

(A/N: In Japan very New Years they burn something to show they're starting on a new leaf, heh I had to do a speech on Japan…not complaining)

"Oh I know just the thing, you know that ugly chair in the rafters?" Miroku asked.

"Burn it!" they all replied at the same time.

Kikyo sighed. "No more notes for a month"

"No more phantom" added Eri.

"Let's have a toast," Miroku offered grabbing another glass of wine from a tray, they all followed and took a cup of their own.

"What are we drinking too?"

"A prosperous year!"

"And to the new chandelier!" Eri cheered, they all smiled… except Sesshomaru who I think just came for the food, I could be wrong. They clinked glasses and took a draught of red wine.

Koga holding Kagome's hand stood over near the punch bowls, Koga was wearing a black tuxedo and Kagome wore a long violet dress, around her neck hung a silver chain with a silver ring with a fairly large diamond in the centre attached to it. Where could she have gotten the ring? I will tell you…

It had been only three nights ago, clear skies exactly like the one tonight. Koga had taken her to a fancy restaurant; Kagome was a little disappointed he didn't remember she liked picnics in a romantic designated location she had never visited before, especially at night but what are you gonna do? She reckoned even Inu Yasha probably remembered more then him.

She often wondered what really happened that night six months ago, she even actually tried going to Inu Yasha herself for answers. But each and every time she went the passageways were always locked and she couldn't get through, he had killed many people, was he truly tormented by his doings that he stopped seeing her. Maybe it's better this way? Maybe.

After the dinner was paid for, Koga took her hand and took her for a walk through a beautiful forest totally untouched. He led her to a clear view of a lake with a bench perched on a hill before it.

He gently had Kagome sit, before kneeling down on one knee and asking the most important question in a lifetime.

"Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?"

Kagome was flabbergasted were they really ready for that step? Did Kagome love him enough; her head swam with thousands of questions that she knew nobody would ever be able to answer. She thought of her mother and what would she say.

'He is a very nice boy Kagome they're hard to find you know' she could almost feel her presence as she told her those words. 'Go for it' Kagome bit her lip, her mind wandering over to Inu Yasha, what would she think of him? No replies came, was it because she truly didn't know the truth about him? Or because she knew the answer would be dire.

She glanced into Koga's eyes, she looked passed them to see factual signs of fear, hope and devotion, how could she bring herself to say no? (A/N: I could)

Besides Inu Yasha did not love her… Wait why would that matter, she remained so far in denial it was so hard to make sense with her thoughts these days.

"I will" Koga placed on a smile and slid the ring on her finger. "No Koga, I'm going to put it on a necklace, we must keep our engagement a secret"

"What? Why?"

"Because, just trust me okay?"

"I don't see why we have to hide it"

"Promise me you will," she pressed firmly with her voice, ignoring the statement before.

"Fine, I promise"

"Thank you Koga"

And that was it, Kagome looked down at the ring on the chain. 'Did I make the right choice? Should I have thought it over more? Am I having second thoughts!'

"Kagome are you okay?" Kagome snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh yeah, I'm okay… I just want to dance" Kagome recovered, Koga raised his eyebrows.

"You sure?"

"Hai, now lets go"

Sighing Koga allowed his fiancé to pull him off to dance like everyone else inside the room.

"Masquerade!

Paper faces on parade

Masquerade!

Hide your face so the world will

Never find you!

Masquerade!

Every face a different shade

Masquerade!

Look around there's another mask behind you!

Masquerade!

Grinning yellows

Spinning reds

Masquerade!

Take your fill

Let the spectacle

Astound you!

Masquerade!

Burning glances

Turning heads

Masquerade!

Stop and stare

At the sea of smiles

Around you"

Nobody noticed a person appear at the top of the stairs, the person was wearing ebony pants and t-shirt with a white and black mask with long jet-black hair, he was holding a thick slab of paper in his right arm.

"I'm back!" he shouted, in a whirlwind every face inside the room twisted to glance at the man in fear and revelation... Sesshy, well that's different story. Kagome gasped, Inu Yasha's here what was he going to do?

A grin pulled the corners of his mouth.

"Did you really think I was gone for good?"

Nobody spoke of course a lot of raging people wanted to scream pull out a gun and blast him with thousands of bullets but they remained silent and still. Inu Yasha started descending the stairs, some humans on the way down cowering away.

"Miroku, catch" he snapped tossing the brick of paper into Miroku's direction, Miroku stood dumbly in shock but clumsily caught it, Miroku read the cover.

"Yukio Akira, aika?" Miroku read aloud perplexed.

"Its an Opera written by me,"

"You wrote an Opera," snorted Koga.

"Shut it!"

"Don't have too!"

Inu Yasha glared icily at him. "Listen up," he said breaking his view of Koga to his selected cast. "These instructions are very important" Inu Yasha waited a second before continuing.

"Kikyo must be taught to act genuinely, and to stop abusing other cast members" Inu Yasha replied gazing over to Kikyo with a look that proved he knew what she did that night to Kagome.

"Your lucky your not fired or sued" his voice held a tremor of fury. She narrowed her eyes at him. Inu Yasha turned to Sesshomaru.

"And Sesshomaru it wouldn't kill you to gain a pound, it's not healthy to be a toothpick."

Sesshomaru's eyes blazed into hatred. "You ought a talk" Inu Yasha acted like he didn't hear him; in taking a breath Inu Yasha locked eyes with Kagome.

"As for you Kagome" he said quietly his heart-feeling sore, his eyes cast to the ring around her neck. That was no family pendant; it had to be an engagement ring. Kagome became puzzled when she saw sorrow cloud his eyes.

Her eyes strayed back to his hair she couldn't pull her eyes away from it why was it black! What happened to his silver mane?

"I made you the star, no doubt you'll do your best," he croaked. "And no excelling" he added.

Kagome ambled closer two steps she wanted to comfort him, he looked so depressed; Inu Yasha backed away one step. 'What's wrong with him?' she wondered sadly.

"Inu Yasha?" she whispered, she closed in the space between them.

"Kagome what are you doing?" Koga called.

"Don't worry," she answered, afterwards turning her face to look at Inu Yasha again. "Doushiteno Inu Yasha? (What's wrong Inu Yasha?)"

"Why are you wearing this?" Inu Yasha snapped grasping the chain and gently snapping the chain off her neck, he didn't mean to sound so cold and harsh but he was upset. "Why the hell would you want to marry him?"

Kagome was taken aback; she was stupid to believe she could hide her engagement proposal. "Inu Yasha I-"

"Save it!" he gazed to Koga. "I hope your fucking happy with yourself!"

Inu Yasha looked at her one time before digging in his pocket, bringing out a exploding pellet and whipping it to the floor. Smoke detonated with a flash, people covered their noses just in case it was poison, slowly the smoke after two minutes beginning to finally disappear. Inu Yasha had vanished without a trace; Kagome was still standing where she was, her eyes were streaming tears.

Anju edged towards the door to the auditorium in silence, she was oblivious to the fact Koga had noticed.

She ambled inside closing the door getting ready to run and find Inu Yasha, when her hand had been caught. She gazed back to see Koga.

"You know him don't you?" Koga simply questioned.

"I know no more then everyone else,"

"Then why are you sneaking away to find him?"

Anju sighed in defeat.

"Tell me what you know," Koga gruffly replied, Anju sat down on a step leading up to the stage.

"Very well, but if you tell anyone the results could be horrific"

"Whatever"

"Koga" she said firmly.

"Okay I promise I won't tell UNLESS I have too"

"Good enough" Anju nodded. "When I was 23 like Kagome I enrolled to be in Opera's, I was still learning then too. Though I wasn't going to sing, I was studying to be a ballerina."

_(Flash back)_

A very young Anju was walking mischievously down a crowded street in town, she had heard of a traveling circus of basically freaks of nature naturally she became curious and decided to visit, the tent was built right across from the Opera House.

Entering the large tent she had seen many people doing various odd things that obviously nobody could ever perform. She was in awe as she watched a girl literally stand on her head. Moving down her eyes directed on another tent inside the big one, the banner read:

'Mutated Nothing' her eyebrows raised, what in the world?

"Come inside and see the Mutated Nothing" beckoned a fat greedy man; she narrowed her eyes at him and walked inside to see what he was showcasing.

She pressed people away who were waiting for some type of show to start; Anju became perplexed till she reached the bars of a cage, and saw the most atrocious thing she had ever laid eyes on.

A little boy of nine was sitting curled up in a corner with his hands pressed firmly against his head and his eyes screwed shut. He was shivering he was only wearing thin torn pants. Anju narrowed her eyes to see red markings slashed all along his back and chest.

The fat man entered the cage a whip in his back pocket.

"Drop your hands!" he shouted, the boy pressed his eyes shut even farther he was scared.

The man kicked him onto his side; the boy shrilled dropping his hands in order to keep his face from smashing into the ground. He opened his eyes to see people laughing and pointing at him, his eyes met Anju's who unlike the rest was sicken and saddened by what she saw before her.

"Observe the Mutated Nothing!" presented the man aiming a hand to him. Coins were cast into the cage. "More!" people shouted Anju gasped, trying to protest but the other people's shouts drowned her words completely.

"Very well" he smiled, taking the whip from his pocket and taking the boy by the hair, he tossed him over again, and began to do the unthinkable. Anju felt tears gloss her eyes, as she heard and watched the whip crack over and over till people's laughs died down and they left with smirks upon their faces. How could they?

She slowly began to leave like the rest as the large man dropped his whip and started counting his money.

The boy seized his chance of revenge and escape with a flash he yanked the whip from the ground and quickly without sparing a second flung the whip around the man's neck and pulled with all the might he had. Anju froze in shock; the man fell to the ground with his last breath.

Anju ran back to the cage. "We have to get you out of here!" she cried. "Before you're harmed even more"

The boy nodded searching the corpse's pockets and finding the key to his cage, he threw it to Anju who caught it and fumbled with the lock.

Anju grasped his hand. "Come I know where you can hide" she breathed.

"Hurry! I hear someone coming!" Inu Yasha dreaded his voice high and hoarse.

The two ripped out from the side of the tent, not long after hearing the yells and shouts of livid people. "Track down the murderer at once!"

Anju led him to the side of the Opera House she opened a gated window.

"You must climb inside and go down some stairs I'll meet you there I can't fit through this window."

"Okay, thank you" the kid crawled through the opening Anju waited a few minutes, pretending to act calm as she walked up the front steps of the Opera House. Once inside she made a break for the basement where she found the boy looking around like he was lost.

"Over here!" Anju called, the boy jerked his head and ran straight to her, she grasped his hand again, pulling him along with her. "What's your name?" Anju asked.

"I-Inu Yasha"

"Well don't worry Inu Yasha I'll take care of you till you can fend for yourself okay?"

Inu Yasha nodded.

"And by the way my name is Anju"

_(End of the flashback)_

"I hid him from the world and its cruelties, just as I still do"

Koga was silent he couldn't think of anything to say. "Rumours said that boy had died?"

"Rumours sir, not facts. He has been living in this Opera House since he was nine" Anju replied. "Even though he doesn't seem very smart, he's actually very brilliant and talented, you must be careful"

"That is all Anju-sama, er thanks" Koga left the room, Anju sat on the steps to think till her daughter came in to find her, the party had ended.

* * *

I wrote Joel Schumacher's interpretation of the phantom's escape, I know its EXTREMELY depressing I feel so awful writing it and I'm glad he murdered that man! Fricken retard deserved it, anyway plz review and I'll update again soon! P.s I appreciate the 3 reviews I received from the last chapter keep them coming please! P.s.s some of you are forgetting the twist in store and don't worry it's a good one! Well ja ne! 


	9. Chapter 9: A scheme

**Chapter 9: A scheme**

"I do not want to host this Opera!" raged Miroku he was losing his control of his temper, this was getting way out of hand in his opinion, that man acted like he owned the theatre! Miroku was the bloody manager here!

"Miroku we have no choice, I do agree with you entirely, this score is very difficult to pull" Eri said she was sitting down before a piano her fingers splayed along the keys, all ready to play. " But remember the last time we didn't listen to him!" Eri added.

"We just installed a new chandelier"

"Exactly"

"Are we ever retarded," stated Miroku scratching his eyebrow. Eri sighed.

"This is outrageous!" They all jerked their heads to pin their eyes on Kikyo who was waving the script. "I'm hardly in it!"

"Kikyo you know we can't do anything about it" Eri sighed. "We all have our disagreements"

"But she's right!" Sesshomaru piped up.

"Not you too" Miroku said, Sesshomaru glowered.

"We're acting like a bunch of cowards"

"We're trying to live up to at least 70 thank you very much" Miroku replied, Sesshomaru 'hmphed' and turned his face to stare at something else in the room, when they heard the auditorium door drag open.

They flinched and looked to see who it was, two came forth it was Koga and Kagome.

"Well, well here's our little flower" Kikyo sniped sarcastically. Kagome shot her a glare.

"Plainly she's behind all of this!" Kikyo snapped. "Why else would I get a small role and her the largest?"

"Kikyo please!" Miroku snapped.

"Of course you'd think that! It's always me isn't it!" Kagome shouted back.

"I'm not a fool I can figure things out!"

"Apparently not!"

"Girls settle down" Miroku pulled in between them, Kagome's and Kikyo's eyes bulged at a certain perverted hand stroking their derrieres.

**SLAP! SLAP!**

"Ouch!"

"You will stop this madness immediately!" Kikyo shouted resuming the squabble.

"I told you I don't have anything to do with this!"

"I don't believe you!"

"Why you little-"

"They fight like two sisters" Miroku commented.

"WE DO NOT!" they both exploded in Miroku's face.

"Whoa calm down"

"Yes we must start practicing" Eri informed. Sending one last glare to one another they both turned the pages of the script to the first song. Just then an idea had been struck within Koga's mind.

"It's so simple!"

Everyone's face snapped to his. "What's so simple?" Miroku asked.

"The answer was there the whole time! We'll perform his Opera all right, and with Kagome as lead he is surly to attend!"

"You think?"

"Duh!"

Kagome gasped. "Then I don't want any part of this, I know what he's thinking, he wants police at every door so they can arrest him"

"And take him to the electric chair"

"Koga!" Kagome shrilled.

"Sounds like she knows him, to me?" Kikyo narrowed her eyes.

"I do know him but I'm not part of this plot!"

Kikyo opened her mouth to protest.

"Hush!" Koga cut her off with a flick of his hand. "Kagome please, if you quit, ours and your life will be in a trouble"

"He wouldn't kill me"

"Your not serious! He killed thousands of innocent people with one blow, showing no remorse whatsoever!" Koga yelled, trying miserably to prove his point.

They all stared at Kagome in slience, Kagome looked to one face to another, the answer stood clear, she drooped her head. "I'll do it..." 'But that won't stop me from warning him'

"It's for the best" smiled Koga. Anju snorted, they all looked to her.

"He'll escape"

"With twenty ARMED policemen don't be a fool Anju" Kikyo countered. Anju smiled.

"Okay" she replied in a 'say I didn't warn you' kind of way.

"This will work," declared Miroku with a grin plastering his face. As everyone, but Anju and Kagome agreed, Kagome couldn't help but hold a series of regrets.

'Oh Inu Yasha'

* * *

"Inu Yasha? Please come out!" Kagome called once everyone left the Opera house, she sent Koga away saying she wanted nothing more than a walk to think ALONE. She scanned her eyes over the rafters trying to remember the closest passageway to his lair. 

No answer… She felt like crying, why was he ignoring her.

"I'm sorry about Koga! I'm sorry about everything! Please come out! I have to warn you about something important!" she shouted her voice echoed off the walls and engulfed her.

"Why are you sorry about everything?"

Gasping Kagome spun around in happiness. "Oh Inu Yasha!" she called running forward with tears falling from her eyes, she grasped him around the middle catching the half demon off guard. "Why were you ignoring me?" she cried into his chest.

Inu Yasha wrapped his arms around her slowly she could tell he was uncertain. He rested his head against hers. "I…I don't know" he confessed, was it because it hurt to be near her because he knew she was marrying Koga? Or the fact she didn't love him?

"Inu Yasha your Opera they sabotaged it" she whispered.

"I heard, don't worry they can't get me so easily"

Kagome gasped jerking her head up to looked at his face. "Your not gonna kill anyone are you?"

"I don't kill the innocent"

"But that night, six months ago you-"

"That wasn't fully me…only part of me"

"Your demon half?"

"Yes"

"That night we had the masquerade, was that your human form?"

"Wow you're not as dense as Anju was" he lightly grinned.

"You know Anju?"

"Yes, it's a long story though… I don't want to explain"

"Please, we have all the time in the world"

Inu Yasha sighed and pulled away, he started untying his shirt. Kagome blushed how did her question lead to this? He jerked with a clasp at the side and let the two layers of cloth slink to his elbows. She gasped letting a hand brush lightly against one of ten long thick scars along his chest, she kicked herself, how selfish was it to demand him to present her with something he wanted to obviously forget.

"What? How?"

"When I was a little boy, they locked me inside a cage and showcased me off to others. To heighten the crowds enjoyment, that- bastard would whip me…I never lost the these damn scars"

"That's terrible, it's inhumane," Kagome snapped.

"I murdered him and Anju took me to live here," Inu Yasha murmured redressing. "And don't pity me" he dropped his hands from his shirt.

Kagome hugged him again. "How can I not"

"Kagome?"

"Hm?"

"Never mind, I have to go"

"Don't go please!"

But Inu Yasha sadly left and escaped through a concealed passageway.

"Inu Yasha!" she shortly after bowed her head. Slowly she exited the Opera House she gasped inaudibly as she realized snow was drifting from the skies, her face darkened as she remembered the car accident, she permanently hated the snow, she closed her eyes.

'I should go visit my mother'

* * *

Remember that six months had passed so it's now December. Sorry about the shortness, I added some additional stuff in this chapter that I'm sure some of you liked. I'll TRY to update tomorrow again! But I might not I'm planning a long chapter. 

Long chapter + slow writer(wat I can't use an equal sign!) equalsA maybe.

I love the reviews, E.J.A Roberts review made me laugh.

Well c ya! Ciao!


	10. Chapter 10: Wishing you were somehow her...

**Disclaimer:** I hate these! I always forget em, but anyways nope I don't own Inu Yasha or the phantom of the opera's story…

**A/n:** note to SOME readers etc, etc, no more flames! I get criticized enough at school! Honestly it's not wise to do that to me.

Other than that! Thank you SO much for the great reviews, I'm very happy. Well enjoy chapter 10!

**Chapter 10: Wishing you were somehow here again**

Kagome trotted along the sidewalk with heavy steps, she was on her way to the Tokyo Cemetery.

She had thought about taking Sota with her, but she wanted nothing more then to be alone so she could clear her mind. She felt sorrow edge around inside of her when she remembered, her mother would not respond to any of her statements or questions.

Why? Right when she really needed her?

She sighed which sounded more like a shiver crawling up her spine. She vowed not to cry, she just didn't want to be a crybaby anymore.

'I have to be strong' she heard echoing in the outer recesses of her mind. "You wouldn't want me to be sad" she replied to the skies.

Kagome entered the store across from the cemetery for a flower, particularly a rose.

In no time at all she stumbled upon a beautiful, long stem, blood red, rose. She only had enough yen for one, but hey- it was better then bringing nothing at all, she also knew her mother wouldn't cast lightning down on her for not bringing a bouquet…. hopefully not…. In come the butterflies.

Kagome reappeared outside the building the rose clutched within both hands as she crossed the road to the cemetery before her.

She placed one hand on the gate giving it a nice large push, the rusty hinges shrieking in thirst for oil, the high pitched scream made her ears ring. Gritting her teeth she walked slowly across the yard, passing cold, monumental angels with warm facades. She shivered again she could sense something watching her!

She spun around abruptly to check…it figures nothing and nobody was there.

"Great, now I'm paranoid" she ushered, her breath coming out in whisks of smoke, as she restarted her walk. Soon she was finally standing before her mother's grave, it looked as though Sota had visited her not too long ago, for a white rose was placed upon the surface.

They, of course, both knew their mother's favourite flower was any type of rose. And her grandfather liked- OH great! She totally forgot about him… how considerate. Sigh.

Kagome dropped to her knees, the cold ground shooting daggers through her body. Damn skirts. She gently laid the rose on the plate by her mother's name.

"Hello mother" she whispered. "It's been kind of a while, gomen nasai (I'm sorry)"

She placed her hands onto her thighs drawing a breath. "I've really dug myself a pit I can't get out of. I remember how you told me never to created regrets, all the way to this day…I also remember your story about the angel of music…" she shivered from a breeze in the atmosphere, was it her mother's spirit?

"I miss your guidance so much… You probably know about Inu Yasha, don't you? Wouldn't I give just to know what you thought of him…" she paused for a brief moment.

"Koga purposed, but mama I'm not sure I'm even in love with him…I'm so… confused" she whispered the last part, her eyes glossing with tears, which she wiped away stubbornly.

"I won't cry" she stated the obvious. "I wish you were somehow here again, so badly… but time was stolen from us" she choked on her words the winds blew again in response.

"I know you can't… maybe I wish too much" a tear passed down her cheek; she wiped it away once again.

"Kagome?" she flinched and turned around, she gasped.

(A/N: I am your mother!

Kag: you just want my money –starts walking away-

Wait can we talk?

LOL I'm sorry I love that commercial! A-hem I'll shut up now)

* * *

Koga clicked on his cell phone; he was inside his green sports car passing the main streets. He recited his fiancé's phone number and awaited her reply, the phone was picked up to his content but it was not Kagome.

"Hello?" came Sota's inquiry.

Koga's eyebrows furrowed. "Is Kagome there?"

"Um hold on," Sota said, taking the phone away from mouth level and bellowing a mirror-shattering scream. "SIS! ARE YOU HOME?"

………Crickets chirp here and there…

"Nope she's not home"

Koga cleared his right ear with his pinkie finger that shout had been painful. "Do you know where she went?"

"Either she went out with Sango, work, or went to the cemetery that's all the places I can think of"

"'Kay, thanks and sayonara (goodbye)"

"Sure ja ne (see you later)"

Koga clicked off his phone, and dialled another number.

"Moshi moshi? (Hello?)" Sango replied.

"Hey Sango, is Kagome with you?"

"Nope, she not home?"

"No, hey she doesn't work on Wednesday's does she?"

"Anoooo (ummmmm), I don't think so"

"Okay then I know where she is, sayonara"

"Oh bye"

Koga placed the cell phone on the seat next to him; he was on his way to the cemetery.

"I-Inu Yasha?" Kagome breathed, he dropped on his knees next to her; he wasn't wearing his mask, just his hat.

He pulled her against him in an embrace. "Go ahead and cry," he whispered softly in her ear, she shivered sliding her arms around his waist. "It'll heal you," he added, loving the feeling of being embraced by her, going against his true theory.

"It won't for me," she said back quietly.

"I'm sure your mother would want you to heal then worsen"

She sighed, easing her expression a little, a silent tear crawling down her cheek. "I miss her so much" she sobbed pressing her face against his chest no longer holding her tears bottled within.

Inu Yasha smoothed her hair with his hand. He deeply wanted to pour out all his feelings to her right there and then, but his pride was too afraid, afraid of rejection and denial. Plus she was too upset to hear such things right then.

He would truly savour the moment when it would all come raining upon them.

Kagome, he noticed was starting to calm down after a little while and her crying was subsiding. "Inu Yasha?" her soft voice murmured into his fire rat coat.

"Hm?"

"Thanks for being there"

He pulled her back catching her chocolate eyes with his, he grinned lightly. "No problem"

Silence enveloped them; Kagome broke the strand of eye contact for they were both becoming uncomfortable.

"Inu Yasha where's your mask?"

"I didn't feel like wearing it today, it makes your face sweaty and your breathing hoarse."

"O-okay that answers my question" she grinned which melted his soul and calmed him down.

"Get away from her!"

"Huh?" they both jerked their faces to see Koga. Koga kicked Inu Yasha away and shielded Kagome behind him.

"K-Koga no! Leave him alone!"

"He only wants to hurt you! Don't you see Kagome?" Koga called giving her a sideways glance.

"He doesn't!"

Inu Yasha got to his feet. "Get away from her" he said with threatening tone edged in his voice.

"I won't! She is MY fiancé"

Kagome opened her mouth to protest, but just what could she possibly say? No you are not my fiancé? Even though she DID have a ring? She decided to see how Inu Yasha would reply.

"She doesn't love you" he replied, his eyes seemed to hold certain darkness and also sorrow. Kagome was taken back; she was astounded he had said that. Was he right? Or was he wrong? Her confusion eased back forcefully.

'Oh please go away!' she shouted in her head.

"Then why did she say yes? Turd face"

Inu Yasha's cheek twitched, he gave him a solid cold glower. "You weren't there for her a bloody lot! Talk about loyalty and devotion!" shouted Inu Yasha.

Koga snorted. "As if you were there more! If I didn't know better it sounds like you're in love with her"

Inu Yasha's, even though they couldn't see, his ear flicked. "We're – we're- we're- uhn" he tried to pull words from the air but it really didn't seem to help much. "Friends" he grounded out.

"Good 'cause she deserves so much better then you," he growled making another jab at his chest with his leg for touching his property- erm fiancé. Inu Yasha grabbed the leg before it stuck, yanking it forward and driving Koga's face into his fist. Inu Yasha kicked him down this time.

Kagome gasped her eyes widening.

"Why you-" sneered Koga wiping blood away his nose. "Bastard!" he shot back up, he pounced onto him, punching his face repeatedly.

Inu Yasha forcefully rolled on his side, using his elbow to hit him in the gut.

"Stop! Koga come on, take me home please." Kagome panicked for their safety of one another, she pulled on Koga's arm to try and get him away. "Please"

Koga gave her a sideways glance, his face eased and he rose to his feet.

"This isn't over turd face" Koga placed his hands onto Kagome's shoulders and began walking her away to his car, while on the way Kagome looked back to gaze at him.

He sat up a heavy growl rumbling within his chest. "No Koga, it's just barely begun," he hissed venomously to nobody. "Let war be upon you"

* * *

SORRY! I know I took a LONG time updating but I have two important projects for school, pass or fail type of thing. I have to draw a manga by the 10th of June (I bet you can guess what I'm drawing!) And make a game and report by June 3rd, so yes writing chapters will be slow, I sincerely apologize once more.

BTW as I said b4 no more flames I will only keep deleting them so stop sendin.

Other then that, hope you liked this chapter and R and R buh-bye.


	11. Chapter 11: The point of no return

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or the story of The Phantom of the Opera.**

**A/N: Sorry for and OOC but sometimes you have to bend the personality's a tiny bit. P.S some of the actual lyrics I find are a little creepy, heh but that's me lol, also speaking on the topic of lyrics, I cut them to be a little shorter okay? Bcuz this song is 4 minutes long! Well enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: The point of no return**

"Koga?"

The voice came from behind, it sounded as if it was drawing closer, but Koga did not worry. Koga turned around to find a very close friend standing before him. This friend of his was a highly respected policeman.

"Hello Ginta, what's the news? Did you find him already?"

Ginta simply shook his head at his friend's anxiousness. "I have only come to inform you every door is guarded, every man is armed, and my assurance that Kagome will be safe" Ginta half smiled proudly. "He won't get away, it's nearly impossible"

"Hopefully greater than impossible. We can't afford any screw ups"

"Yes" Ginta nodded, "that is understood greatly, trust me" he shortly after sighed. "Well Koga, I must get to my post the presentation will begin shortly"

"Yeah" Koga agreed, the performance would begin in only ten more minutes. "Thanks Ginta"

"Hey no problem, bye!" Once said, Ginta was off on a sprint to the doors leading into the auditorium where he was positioned, no second glances he really must have known what he was doing.

Koga clasped his hand into a fist, at his side. "I better sit close to the stage, I'm still cautious about Kagome's safety"

* * *

Inu Yasha focused his eyes intently upon the male demon Sesshomaru, as he was on his way into the changing room. Taking his time wisely he spared no time, Inu Yasha slipped himself inside of the changing chamber.

He noted that Sesshomaru was tucked behind a screen changing; he was oblivious to Inu Yasha's arrival.

His eyes scanned the location greedily before coming to land on a sweating bottle, sitting alone on top of his dressing table. Inu Yasha slipped silently to the bottle, twisted the cap off, and tainted the bottle with sleeping pills he wrote for Anju to retrieve. He swished the bottle clockwise until the water settled, and the chalky substance became clear. Once he recapped the lid, he made his way to the door, but in his haste he tripped over a pillow lying in his direct path and landed roughly onto his face, his contact with the ground was formidable.

Inu Yasha's blood turned cold and his breathing ceased. He literally felt the hair on his skin stand.

"Get out of my room pervert! Or the officers outside will hear about this!" Came the threatening warning behind the changing screen.

Inu Yasha sighed inaudibly and sprinted out without another second to pass.

He jumped into the rafters gracefully, his senses locked on to alert for any other presence along the suspended corridor. Inu Yasha found none and hid his figure within a shadowy corner, he was right on top of where Sesshomaru would likely fall into a slumber, he planned it would be before the final act.

Sitting down to make himself more comfortable and less tense, he was a little afraid of what he had to show to the audience once Sesshomaru fell unconscious and was hypothetically scheduled to come back in the performance, he had to show every person his true feelings, and not only the audience but especially Kagome. Should he back down? No this was the point of no return.

* * *

Kagome sat quietly on top of a high polished chair. She kept breathing in long breaths while brushing her hair shakily. She had never been more worried in her life.

She placed the paddle brush on the table's surface, closing her eyes and telling herself Inu Yasha would be absolutely fine, but she still quivered. She knew he would most definitely attend in the opera at one point or another. 'Oh Inu Yasha, what's going to happen?' she bit her lip. 'Koga truly believes I'm in love with him, but…I'm…' she paused her thoughts as if her thoughts were being delivered to everyone in the atmosphere, and that it was such a sin she loved Inu Yasha, and not Koga. 'I'm- still confused' she tensely gripped her eyelids out of frustration.

She stayed frozen like that for a long while, but she had to keep going, she had just made the decision.

"I'll have to tell both of them the truth tonight…"

* * *

Miroku padded out before the rouge billowing curtains, every seat within the shadows was filled and all was ready for the presentation. Miroku pressed on an out going smile.

"Konnichiwa (Good evening) ladies and gentlemen! Tonight is the first premiere of this Opera that you will be seeing shortly! It is called Yukio Akira, Aika! Please enjoy and sit tight" Miroku bowed. "Let the Opera begin!" Miroku edged off to the side and allowed the audience to perceive the two characters on centre stage. It was Sesshomaru with another male actor who was apparently having a conversation to build the storyline.

Inu Yasha could see the production from his dark corner, he also saw Kagome off to the side with Kikyo over opposite to her both waiting for their queues. He snivelled his nose at Kikyo.

(A/N: I know that's out of character, but in this story they have a different view of one another)

56 minutes pressed by quickly, Sesshomaru was due to fall asleep within any minute. Inu Yasha strapped a black half mask on. He took a deep breath and gulped. 'Be a man Inu Yasha, when in the hell did you gain this kind of phobia?'

Sesshomaru below drowsily exited the stage picking up his water to take another draught, he raised it to his lips but before his lips made contact, he dropped like a fly to the floor, he could take no more and needed his rest desperately.

Kagome continued her lines as was instructed by Inu Yasha's rehearsal notes.

"No thoughts within her head

But thought of joy

No dreams within her heart

But dreams of love" Kagome dropped to her knees as she waited for Sesshomaru's return, as she was supposed to do. She had given up the thought Inu Yasha was attending, seeing as it was already the final scene. She shifted her eyes to Koga sitting in the lowest balcony and smiled.

The crimson veil to the left was drawn gradually ajar, a man with a black kimono, and black mask ambling onto the stage. He paused briefly, glancing over to Kagome and locking his eyes on her. He cautiously gained two steps forward.

"Go away for the trap is set

And waits for its prey" he paused again nervously as the music looped to a new chord. Kagome's eyes widened, this wasn't Sesshomaru, it couldn't be, that voice! She whipped her head to her right to pin her eyes on him. She never really noticed how much he could look like Sesshomaru with his hair colour and costume he looked like the precise image…well except for the hat but that was understandable, Sesshomaru wasn't wearing a hat before.

"You have come here

In pursuit of your deepest urge,

In pursuit of that wish,

Which till now has been silent,

Silent…." Inu Yasha walked closer to the audiences' eyeshot, giving Kagome a sideways view on the way to catch her expression, she looked to be in a fit of anxiety. Why? He looked to the audience and caught a glimpse of Koga. Damn him. 'If he ruins this I'll kill him' he grasped the sword at his hip and tried to relax, he did not want another misfortune like last time.

No matter how much he hated it, he needed to open up and belt out his lyrics, he had to show them what he was determined to do. He drew a long breath.

"I have brought you!

That our passions may fuse and merge

In your mind

You've already succumbed to me

Dropped all defences

Completely succumbed to me" Inu Yasha lowered to his knees beside Kagome, facing her he sang to her.

"Now you are here with me

No second thoughts

You've decided…" Inu Yasha gently cupped a hand to her cheek, affectionately he

smoothed his thumb up and down along the skin. They both blushed at the actions. (A/n: Face cheek, not bum cheek kay its not Miroku)

"Decided" he drew out his right hand, the one that wasn't touching her cheek and offered it to her. Kagome blinked but delicately complied and placed her hand in his, he raised them to their feet.

"Past the point of no return

No backward glances

Our games of make believe

Are at an end" Inu Yasha never let his eyes stray from Kagome's, Inu Yasha felt calmer when he did this and her scent made him confident in his singing too.

"Past all thought of 'if' or 'when'

No use resisting

Abandon thought

And let the dream descend…

What raging fire shall flood the soul" Inu Yasha gently pulled her to his chest in a calm embrace, resting his head on top of hers. Kagome squeaked faintly out of disbelief. 'What just happened?'

Sure they hugged twice before but that was in solitude, this was in front of people. Not that she was ashamed a half demon was embracing her in front of hundreds; she was merely just startled.

Koga narrowed his eyes; this didn't seem to be Sesshomaru! For one, why the hell was he hugging HIS Kagome this never happened in rehearsals! His blood boiled, he exited the balcony seat hastily he would definitely get to the bottom of this.

"What rich desire unlocks its door?

What sweet seduction lies before us?" Inu Yasha pulled his head back gazing into her coffee coloured eyes lustfully. He soon pulled away completely taking her hand and gesturing her to follow him to a raiser.

"Past the point of no return

The final threshold

What warm, unspoken secrets

Will we learn?

Beyond the point of no return"

Kagome continued to follow Inu Yasha to the raiser, taking a breath before letting her singing sound through out the auditorium.

"You have brought me

To that moment where words run dry,

Where speech disappears into silence,

Silence…" They finally reached the centre of the platform and both faced each other, Kagome smiling to Inu Yasha dazedly.

"I have come here,

Hardly knowing the reason why" Inu Yasha half smiled in return.

"In my mind

I've already imagined our bodies entwining

Defenceless and silent and now I am here with you:

No second thoughts

I've decided…."

"Decided" they both whispered.

"Past the point of no return

The final threshold

The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn…

We've passed the point of no return" They both paused allowing the music to take a softer tune, Kagome pulling him into another embrace with a content smile. Inu Yasha placed his head on hers again, squeezing her closer to him.

(A/N: They're hugging just like they did in the second movie the hug right after their kiss)

"Say you'll share with me one love,

One lifetime

Lead me, save me from my solitude"

Koga glanced over the rafters, squinting close to his hands and cheeks. Koga half smiled.

"Where's your markings Sesshomaru?" Koga quipped in revenge. He spun on his heel and took a door to get to the stage.

"Say you want me

With you here

Beside you" Kagome looked up and pressed her forehead to his, their lips just an inch away from one another.

"Anywhere you go let me go too,

Kagome,  
That's all I ask of-"

"Officers! It's the Opera ghost! Hurry everyone run to safety!" Koga shouted he had run out from the curtains fatefully warning the crowd.

Screams erupted like wild fire chaos had been struck. The viewers pushed and shoved to the doors, not wanting to be crushed and killed by the chandelier like many others were.

Officers edged forward, some already aiming at a long distance target range.

"Kagome, we're going to my lair" Inu Yasha informed Kagome. Frustration was evident within his voice; he didn't allow an answer from her as he yanked her off her feet and into his arms bridal style, and jumping up to the suspended corridor.

"Put her down jackass!" Koga roared, sprinting up behind them. Inu Yasha shot him an evil glare over his shoulder as he opened a swinging bookcase to escape.

"Oh no you don't!" Koga raced faster, but he was too late, Inu Yasha slammed the door and he couldn't get through. Inu Yasha had locked it.

"Er! I'll still find you!" Koga shouted punching the wall leaving a large dent. He was unaware of the two spectators staring at him.

"Sango?"

"Yes mother?"

"I need you to go stall the search parties that are gathering"

"Why?"

"I have a soft spot for the opera ghost lets just say"

"Y-You know him?"

"I'll explain everything later, but please will you go?"

"Yes, but what will you do?"

"Show Koga where Inu Yasha- the phantom lies. Something within me tells me I must, no matter what the consequences may be…you understand"

Sango nodded. "Course mother, I'll have Miroku help me, I'm sure he will"

"Thank you, Sango"

* * *

"That bastard will pay!" Inu Yasha growled not caring what Kagome said or thought. He quickened his pace along the twisting corridors.

"Calm down Inu Yasha"

"Calm down! How can I? Everyone's frightened of me!" he snapped. Obviously not mentioning his frustration on how close he was to confessing his love.

"They just don't understand" she said softly, she placed her hand onto his cheek this time.

Inu Yasha snorted, jerking his face away from her hand.

"Inu Yasha" Kagome whispered sadly.

* * *

Inu Yasha settled Kagome down upon her feet and ambled away to a corner dropping onto a red pillow his face turned to the wall, as if it were something he never seen before.

Kagome bit her lip. "Inu Yasha?"

"Hm?" came his gruff reply.

"Why did you bring me here, why didn't you leave me with Koga?"

InuYasha narrowed his eyes at the name. No answer. Kagome sighed through her nose and found a black pillow to sit down on herself. 'Now he's ignoring me, good grief'

* * *

"He'll be at the end of this labyrinth," Anju offered pointing a slender finger down the path.

"I can't believe your betraying him" Koga replied arrogantly through a half smile.

"Who said I was, I'm only following my gut feeling" Anju hissed icily, she spun on her heel to leave. "Good luck, you'll need it"

Koga examined the walls extending into many spirals, he pinned his eyes to the ceiling and was heated to realize the walls pressed up against it. That's when Koga comprehended something else; he could follow Kagome's scent! He smacked his forehead.

"Duh, how stupid!" Sparing no more time Koga descended the labyrinth with haste.

'Just you wait I'll get you!"

* * *

Kagome crawled forward on her hands and knees towards Inu Yasha; she stared at him with mixed expressions. 'Why is he like this?' she thought gazing away.

"Kagome!"

Inu Yasha and Kagome jerked their faces to see Koga racing into the chamber they sat inside of. Inu Yasha sprang to his feet.

"Get out of here!" Inu Yasha screamed his eyes flicking to red; he quickly grasped his sword's hilt.

"Shut up! I've come for my fiancé!"

Inu Yasha lashed out his sword with those words, swinging the blade to his left. The blade sliced through a rope, and not too much longer a pillar dropped from the ceiling landing on top of Koga's back.

Koga shifted around underneath it, he was totally locked in his position on the floor. Inu Yasha directed the point of Tetsusaiga before Koga's throat.

"Inu Yasha no!" Kagome screamed advancing forward with her hand outstretched.

* * *

One or two more chapters to go! I'm finally finished my projects! YAY! Well did you like this chapter? Review and say! 


	12. Chapter 12: All I ask of you

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

_Last chapter: _

"_Kagome!" _

_Inu Yasha and Kagome jerked their faces to see Koga racing into the chamber they sat inside of. Inu Yasha sprang to his feet._

"_Get out of here!" Inu Yasha screamed his eyes flicking to red; he quickly grasped his sword's hilt._

"_Shut up! I've come for my fiancé!"_

_Inu Yasha lashed out his sword with those words, swinging the blade to his left. The blade sliced through a rope, and not too much longer a pillar dropped from the ceiling landing on top of Koga's back._

_Koga shifted around underneath it, he was totally locked in his position on the floor. Inu Yasha directed the point of Tetsusaiga before Koga's throat._

"_Inu Yasha no!" Kagome screamed advancing forward with her hand outstretched._

**

* * *

Chapter 12: All I ask of you**

"Stay back Kagome!" Inu Yasha growled thickly his eyes firmly on Koga as one another exchanged icy glares. Inu Yasha discarded his mask. "Kagome…I didn't think it would come to this, but-"

Kagome froze allowing her arm to drag downwards. Her eyes burned, while at the time twitched, the rims of her eyes gleamed with tears that would not shed. 'Why am I crying, because your childhood friend may be killed before your eyes? That. But there's more to it'

"Kagome, if you choose Koga he'll have to die. Choose me and he'll live" Inu Yasha let the words rolled off his tongue emotionlessly, it almost sounded alien and not at all like himself. Kagome glanced to his face to see if he was joking. His face was covered by his bangs and shadows.

"Y-you're not serious!" Kagome choked. Inu Yasha didn't respond.

"Errr! How dare you!" Koga growled liking neither options but knowing the best one that needed to be chosen. If only he wasn't trapped! If only he wasn't crushed tightly underneath that pillar!

"Shut up" hissed Inu Yasha.

"Inu Yasha," Kagome sniffled, dropping her head. "Please don't do this," she shook her head as she spoke, her tears slipping and colliding to the ground. Inu Yasha flinched, recognizing the scent and the dismay within the atmosphere. 'I made… her cry'

Now he felt absolutely horrible, he completely hated to see women cry, especially if he was the one who was the cause of it.

"Kagome" Inu Yasha whispered sorrowfully. He brought his sword away from Koga's throat. "Please don't cry"

"What do you expect!" she shrieked, jerking her up and catching his face, her emotions eased once she read the sorrow in his eyes. "Inu Yasha, release Koga"

"No"

"Inu Yasha, why not!" Kagome yelled.

He mumbled something inaudibly, his bangs once again hiding his eyes from view. Kagome's eyes slanted sadly. "What Inu Yasha?" Inu Yasha looked to another wall.

"She asked you something!" Koga shouted venomously.

Inu Yasha glanced to him and gave him a violent glare. "Stay out of this" he hissed, he then set his eyes on Kagome who was still awaiting his reply. "Because…because, once you go you won't come back"

"Damn right!"

Inu Yasha shot him another glare.

"Koga, quiet" Kagome replied, her tears and hiccups beginning to stop. "Why do you worry of that?" Kagome asked.

"I-I-I" Inu Yasha pinned his eyes to Koga on the ground. "Fine I'll let him go"

"No, that's not what you were going to say"

"Kagome, I can't say it!"

"Say what?"

"Kagome" Inu Yasha growled stubbornly.

Kagome gained three steps closer. "That you love me?"

Inu Yasha became stiff as a board, his shoulders tensing. Kagome walked closer and closer till she stood right before him. "That's it, isn't it?"

Inu Yasha once more attempted to fix his eyes anywhere but her.

"Kagome get away from him!"

Kagome looked down to Koga. "I'm sorry Koga" she gazed back at Inu Yasha's face. "But, I'm in love with Inu Yasha" she whispered as she turned his face to meet hers. "And we didn't finish our scene" after she said that Inu Yasha watched as she pressed her lips on to his. His eyes widened immensely, was she really kissing HIM? This couldn't have been real, just couldn't. It didn't stop him from savouring the feel of her lips, reality or dream, he wouldn't forget how soft and comforting they made him feel, Inu Yasha sighed closing his eyes and kissing her back while looping his arms around her tightly.

He never felt wanted until then.

Koga felt his heart twist and shatter; after all he gave her she fell in love with some one else. He made no comments, what could he possibly say?

Kagome and Inu Yasha both pulled back at the same moment, each opening their eyes slowly, they smiled. Minutes slipped back as they stared at one another lustfully.

"Can you pull the pillar off of Koga, Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked sweetly.

He nodded, lowering down so he could swoop his hands underneath the pillar; slowly he pulled it up and pushed it to the side. Koga stood up pressing his hands on his back where a bruise was almost certainly forming.

"Koga?" Kagome cooed nervously. He looked to her. "I'm sorry"

"D-don't be…I want you t-to be happy" Koga whispered. "Even if it's not with me"

Kagome hugged him. "Thanks for understanding"

Inu Yasha growled. "Okay times up!" Kagome giggled and pulled away.

"Hey! I think I see a lair up ahead!"

Inu Yasha, Kagome and Koga gasped and jerked their heads to the door.

"Hurry then!"

"We have to get out of here Inu Yasha" Kagome offered. Her skin was as white as a sheet. "Koga too"

"Okay, but where will we go?" Inu Yasha asked.

"That's kind of obvious"

"But out there-"

"There's no other choice Inu Yasha!"

"Okay, okay" Inu Yasha repeated. "Koga, in the room back there" Inu Yasha pointed to his room. "There's a gap you'll be able to get through, if we follow they'll find us. Kagome and I will take another passage, it's only large enough to fit two people"

"Alright, get going and you better protect Kagome!" Koga growled firmly. Inu Yasha gave him that kind of "duh" glance before taking Kagome's hand and speeding away to the nearest passage.

Kagome glanced back, seeing Koga disappear into Inu Yasha's room was the last time she saw him. Inu Yasha swung his desk to the left where another large gap was formed.

"Kagome, quick, you first" Inu Yasha urged, he could hear the footsteps coming quicker and they were just about where they were.

"Hey I think I see them over here!"

"Now that lady Sango says so, I think I do to! They're not in the lair!"

"That's Sango and Miroku" Kagome gasped.

"Kagome get going!" Inu Yasha snapped worriedly.

"Okay I'm going" Kagome on her hands and knees descended in the fissure.

"There's nothing there! Stop stalling us! You want somebody to get hurt!" Inu Yasha heard. He grabbed the desk by the right leg and entered the fissure the search party just at that moment ambled into the room.

"Someone search that room back there!" a police officer pointed at the room where Koga escaped. Following the commanders orders most of the policeman charged into the other room hastily, while three of them, with Sango and Miroku stayed in the first room.

Miroku checked around the desk, noticing the desk was pulled an inch from the wall and showing a side-glance of a fissure. Miroku's eyes widened, if the police found this there would be trouble, so quietly he pushed it back using his hip.

Sango scanned near the doorway, whereas the cops looked around the pillar. An officer ran out from the bedroom. "No one sir!" the commander raised his eyebrows.

"Look harder" he urged running over to join them; he would have to see it for his self.

Sango watched the commander leave, till her eyes dropped to the floor catching on two certain pieces of clothing. She bent over and picked them up silently, she brought up a black hat and a white mask.

Kagome cupped Inu Yasha's hand as they both confidently walked out through the back doors where nobody guarded.

"I love you Inu Yasha"

"I love you too Kagome"

They continued to walk directed to go to Kagome's house. Where with each other, they could be happy, and overcome the unfortunate times, start a family and finally be together. As they were meant to be.

"Say you'll share with me,

One love, one life"

"Say the word, and I will follow you"

"Share each day with me,

Each night, each morning"

"You alone can make my life take flight,

That's all I ask of you"

* * *

**I'm too sad to say it so I'll have Inu Yasha talk for me.**

**Inu Yasha: What! why me!**

**Areku: BECAUSE I HAVE A 12 PACK OF RAMEN IN THE CUPBOARD AND BLACKMAIL IMAGES!**

**Inu Yasha: Damn it! Stupid wench**

**Areku: -glare-**

**Inu Yasha: muuuur!IT'S OVER NOW! THE MUSIC OF THE NIGHT!**

**Areku: Thank you… Hope you liked it! NOW! I must thank all the supportive reviewers!**

**Shippothekit**

**SacredArrow**

**Lil'Ally**

**E.J.A Roberts**

**Little Kagome aka-LK**

**Diva-D**

**Shadow Of A Lost Soul**

**Popsteel**

**pwalefriend**

**Amanda Trinh**

**AkeryouSesshoumarusMate**

**lost and alone**

**inuyashalover9565**

**Chikara-yuy**

**silveryuki06**


End file.
